Seeing From A Distance
by ReginaRose
Summary: Agent Kahlan Thomas's world has been thrown upside down. Loki has stolen the Tesseract. Barton is gone too. Director Fury has declared war, and yet the world is depending on a team of lost creatures, remarkable individuals, who will hopefully protect the earth. And Kahlan is apart of all of it. If they can't protect the earth, they will damn well avenge it.
1. The Tesseract

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Marvel's The Avengers. They belong to Stan Lee and the plot (except for my tweaks) belongs to Joss Whedon, the brilliant screenplay writer of The Avengers movie. I only own my OC: Kahlan "Redbird" Thomas. I'm going to put the disclaimer here so it doesn't distract from the flow of the story. Please enjoy.**

Agent Kahlan Thomas, call sign "Redbird," looked up as the door of the helicopter slid open. Her fellow agent, Maria Hill, stepped out. Kahlan followed Hill and held the door open for Director Fury. The three SHIELD agents walked over to a man, who was standing well out of the range of the helicopter blades. Kahlan nodded at the impeccably dressed man.

"Agent Coulson," Kahlan acknowledged the man.

"Redbird." Agent Phil Coulson was the only SHIELD agent, besides two others, who addressed Kahlan with her call sign.

"Agent Coulson," Director Fury interrupted the agents' reunion. Hill looked annoyed at Kahlan and Coulson. Kahlan turned away from the other female agent, rolling her eyes at Coulson, who attempted to hide the smirk on his face. "How bad is it?"

Coulson removed his sunglasses. "That's the problem, sir, we don't know." Kahlan glanced at Coulson and then at Director Fury, his long black trench coat flying in the wind the helicopter blades were making. His black eye patch masked any emotion that might have crosses his face. "Follow me!"

Coulson led the way through the facility. Director Fury walked alongside Coulson, while Hill and Kahlan in identical navy blue SHIELD jumpsuit uniforms, followed a step behind. The wedged heels of Hill's boots clacked on the cement while Kahlan's black combat boots made hardly any sound whatsoever. The four SHIELD agents entered the elevator to descend to the laboratory where the problem in question resided.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson reported to Fury as the agents made their way through the halls. Kahlan glanced around as men and women ran around carrying metal cases filled with SHIELD material.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury commented looking over at Coulson.

"He wasn't testing it," Coulson replied. "He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Kahlan and Hill looked at one another in astonishment. This was not good.

"Wait, it just turned itself on?" Kahlan interrupted, stepping closer to Coulson. Hill glared at Kahlan. Kahlan shrugged. "It was a genuine question." Kahlan really did not like being aide to Director Fury, especially with Agent Hill. Kahlan and Hill just didn't get along very well.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Director Fury ignored the two women behind him and continued to question Coulson.

"Climbing," Coulson informed Fury. "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Kahlan nodded, knowing that there was one more SHIELD agent on the job.

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury inquired.

"Campus should be clear with the next half-hour." Coulson reported.

"Do better." Fury ordered. His face was serious and on the verge of frustration. Kahlan sighed and brushed her auburn bangs out of her green eyes. This was going to be a long night. Coulson nodded and turned to go help other SHIELD personnel with the multitude of metal cases.

Kahlan and Hill continued following Director Fury to where the Tesseract was being kept.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill commented, walking to be side by side with the director. As senior aide to Director Fury, serving SHIELD longer than Kahlan, Hill had more nerve to speak up to Director Fury.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury countered. Kahlan smirked, but knew that Hill was right in a way.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy," Hill continued. "There may not be a minimum safe distance." Kahlan sighed. Again, Hill was probably right on this one.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury ignored her, giving her a command that only the senior aide was trusted with. Kahlan looked at Hill. Hill was the only one of the two to actually see what Phase 2 prototypes looked like. Kahlan, who was lower on the chain of command, had clearance only for specific details about the Phase 2.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill questioned. Kahlan's eyebrows rose. Yep, only Hill would question Director Fury.

Fury turned to Hill. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Kahlan nodded and moved towards the door of the lab where the Tesseract was. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." Hill walked past him towards the basement.

"Yes, sir." Her voice was flat, but the look on her face said that she did not think this was a good idea. Hill pointed to two SHIELD soldiers. "With me." Fury watched her go and then turned to Kahlan.

"Rendezvous with Agent Barton." Fury ordered.

Kahlan nodded and turned making her way up to the rafters and the catwalk where she was positive that Agent Clint Barton would be perched. Her combat boots barely made any noise as she walked nimbly on the metal walkway. The shadows on the walls cast a gloom on the room. Kahlan could make out a figure in black up ahead, hunched over the railing.

She could tell it was Agent Barton by the curve of his shoulders and the brown hair that stuck up in the front. Kahlan slid in beside Barton and looked over at the brooding man. He turned and looked at her. Kahlan's heart fluttered at the sight of his gray eyes, those gray eyes that she missed so much for the past three months.

"Redbird," Barton murmured. He stood up straight and wrapped an arm around Kahlan's shoulders, pulling her close into his chest. "Missed you!"

"Missed you too!" Kahlan smiled. "How's New Mexico treating you?"

"It's dry and hot and not like New York." Barton replied. "Watching this blue cube is not what I call a vacation." Kahlan laughed.

"Fury wants you to report." Kahlan told Barton.

"I'll go when he calls." Barton turned to Kahlan and put both hands on her shoulders. "Right now, I'm busy." He bent his head and kissed Kahlan full on the lips. Kahlan's eye fluttered shut. She had missed him so much these past few months. Her best friend, Natasha Romanoff, had gone off to Moscow on a mission and with Clint Barton gone to New Mexico to watch the Tesseract, Kahlan had little else to do but listen to Hill.

The couple pulled away and Barton rested his head on top of Kahlan's head. "It's good to see you!"

Kahlan laughed dryly. "Maybe this evac will make you come home to me." Barton grinned and looked down into the green eyes that captivated him every time he looked into them.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury's voice came over Barton's comm piece.

"Damn," Barton muttered. His soft facial expression was replaced with the brooding, serious look that inhabited that beautiful face more often. Kahlan disliked that look on Barton's face more than anything else. "C'mon, Redbird." They walked to where Barton's rope to his perch hung. Barton grabbed the robe with his gloved hand and slid down effortless lee. Kahlan grabbed the rope and followed Barton's example. Before she reached the bottom, Barton grabbed her waist and helped Kahlan down. Their relationship was not exactly public, but it was little things like that that made Director Fury, Hill, and Coulson suspicious of what was going on between Redbird and Hawkeye.

Barton walked up to Fury while Kahlan stood next Dr. Selvig. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury reminded the brooding agent sternly.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Barton said plainly. Director Fury shook his head. They walked towards the Tesseract.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Director Fury asked. A beeping sound from one of the computers caught Kahlan's attention.

"Doctor, it's spiking again," the female specialist in a white lab coat called from the console. Selvig and Kahlan ran over to the beeping computer.

"No one's come or gone." Barton continued his report as Director Fury climbed up next to the Tesseract holder and stared at the blue shimmering cube intently. "And Selvig's clean."

Kahlan could only hear this over her comm piece in her right ear. She patted the doctor's shoulder and walked over to Barton and Fury. Barton glanced at the red head and smiled softly. She winked in return and then became serious as Fury turned towards the two agents.

"No contacts, no IMs." Barton continued. "If there was any tampering, it wasn't at this end."

"'At this end?'" Fury asked, looking at his agent with astonishment. Kahlan raised her eyebrows. What was Barton going on about?

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Barton explained his thinking. Fury raised his eyebrows waiting for Barton's explanation. "Doors open from both sides." Kahlan smiled. Even from a distance, Barton can make out the most simplest of explanations. Who said he was all brawn and no brains?

Suddenly the cube shot a tiny burst of energy out. Fury and Barton backed away from the cube. Kahlan moved closer to Barton, holding on to the back of his thick combat jacket. The energy surrounding the cube crackled and popped making the whole base vibrate. Kahlan looked down at Barton's hand, which rested gently on his handgun. The energy continued to move around and then suddenly shot a giant laser to the far end of the laboratory. Kahlan jumped back from Barton as his body stiffened into a defensive position. Kahlan's training kicked in and she slid her handgun out of its holster. Whatever was happening next was not going to be enjoyable for anyone in this room.

The giant blue laser created a portal and the energy surged out from that point, blowing past the SHIELD agents and the NASA specialists. Kahlan watched as the energy surged up the walls and collected in the dome of the laboratory. She looked back at the point where the laser had fired, brushing her auburn bangs out of her face. The SHIELD soldiers had their guns up and pointed at where the portal had opened up. Barton and Fury stared at that point. Squinting, Kahlan caught sight of someone or something crouched at the very point where the laser had fired.

The soldiers moved in on the figure, which slowly rose up amidst the smoke that surrounded him. Kahlan saw that his hair was dark and long, his skin was sweating and clammy, and he was clad in dark green robes that fell to the ground around his boots. He was definitely not of this world. In his hand, the figure held a long gold spear with a sphere of bright shimmering blue, similar to that of the Tesseract. The figure looked up and stared at the SHIELD agents. Kahlan couldn't help but shudder at the bright blue eyes that pierced her soul. A sly grin spread across the figure's face causing all in the room to realize that this was not going to end well. Fury was the first to speak.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called to the figure who was now taller than the men in the room, Kahlan noticed. Kahlan slow brought her gun up so that if she needed to use it. Barton glanced back at Kahlan who nodded confidently. He turned back and watched as the figure looked at the spear, the energy around the blue globe swirling quickly. Kahlan watched as Barton shifted his weight so that he could be ready for anything. The figure looked up suddenly at the three agents and fired the energy from the spear directly at them.

"Redbird, get down!" Barton yelled as he pushed Director Fury out of the way of the energy.

Kahlan jumped away from the two agents, rolling on her back to an upright position on her knees, her handgun trained in on the figure and the energy spear. Kahlan watched as the figure launched himself at one of the soldiers, who was firing his machine gun. The spear pierced his chest, killing him instantly. Kahlan open fired on the figure. The figure whirled around. Kahlan instinctively dropped to the ground, covering her head with her hands. The two soldiers next to her grunted in pain as they fell with short sharp silver knives protruding from their throats. Kahlan looked up again as the figure shot another bolt of laser energy at the computer consoles where Selvig and the other specialists stood. The figure lashed out at another agent, slicing him with the spear edge.

Kahlan shot up, and open fired on the figure as did Barton and the two other agents still standing. The figure shot another bolt of energy right at Barton. Barton threw himself to the side, rolling on his back. Another agent dodged the bolt, but the other agent was not as lucky. Kahlan gasped as he disintegrated right before her eyes. Kahlan continued to open fire on the figure who glared at her. Her blood ran cold as their eyes met. The figure kicked an agent against the wall, instantly killing him and strode over to where Kahlan was shooting from.

Kahlan scrambled to her feet until she was against the wall and had no escape. The figure looked at her intently and hit the gun out of her hand. Kahlan gasped in pain as the spear hit her hand and then her stomach. Groaning in pain, she sunk to the ground, curling up in a ball. The figure brought down the spear butt to hit her shoulder. Kahlan reacted, swinging her legs around to his legs out from underneath him. Clutching her hand close to her chest, Kahlan jumped to her feet and backed away from the figure.

The figure turned and watched as Barton painfully got to his feet. The figure strode over to the agent. Barton turned and lashed out the figure trying to bring his gun up to shoot, but the figure blocked his attack as if it were nothing. Barton groaned in pain as the muscles in his arm protested. The figure gazed intently at Barton's face.

Kahlan crept over to where Nick Fury was crouched by the cube. She could see the panic in Barton's eyes.

"You have heart." The figure commented, smirking at Barton. Kahlan gasped as he touched the point of the spear in the middle of Barton's chest. Blue energy flowed from the point into Barton's chest. Kahlan could see the energy flow up his neck and into his eyes. Barton's pupils spread to cover the entire eye. Kahlan blinked and saw that the black had receded to show Barton's once beautiful eyes were replaced with a piercing blue, the same blue of the Tesseract and the end of the spear. Barton holstered his gun and stood at attention. Kahlan moved to go over to Barton.

Fury grabbed Kahlan's arm and shook his head. "I need you here." He whispered, carefully taking the Tesseract out of its device and into a secure metal case. The figure went over to the other surviving agent and repeated the process. Fury closed the case and motioned for Kahlan to follow him.

"Please don't!" the figure said, turning to the two SHIELD agents. "I still need that." Kahlan and Fury froze. Kahlan glanced over her shoulder, first at Barton and then at the figure.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury warned.

"Of course it does," the figure said. "I've come too far for anything else." Kahlan turned and looked at the figure. His blue eyes were intent with some purpose but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Fury turned and looked at the figure with his one good eye. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose!" That would be the thing she could not put her finger on.

Selvig stood from where he was kneeling beside the dead specialist. "Loki, brother of Thor." Loki looked over at the astrophysicist. Kahlan heard the crackle of energy over their heads.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury tried to negotiate.

Loki looked at Fury with disdain. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Fury looked at Loki as if he was crazy. "Are you planning to step on us?" Kahlan gazed over at Barton who was standing there as if made of stone. What had that crazy Loki done to her Barton?

"I come with glad tidings." Loki insisted, his silky voice making Kahlan almost believe that what he was saying was true. "Of a world made free."

"Free from what?" Fury asked, his voice short and as if Loki was spinning some story of a rainbow unicorn prancing through New York City.

"Freedom." Loki said plainly. "Freedom is life's great lie." Kahlan could not believe what this man or god or being was saying. It was utter nonsense. "Once you accept that, in your heart," Loki explained before turning to Selvig and touching his chest with the tip of his spear, putting Selvig under the same spell as Barton and the other agent. "You will know peace."

Kahlan looked closely at Loki from where she was standing beside Fury. Loki actually believed what he was saying. The true belief of his statements was obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, you say 'peace,'" Fury quipped, not believing Loki for one moment. "I kind of think you're meaning the other thing." Kahlan saw Barton look up at the energy under the dome and then walk over to Loki.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Kahlan looked up at the energy and then back at Loki. "Like the pharaohs of old." She said plainly, wincing a little as she saw Barton gaze right at her, burning a hole in her head with that piercing spell bound gaze.

"He's right," the doctor said. "The portal is collapsing in on itself." He turned to Loki. "We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Loki looked at Barton.

"Well, then." Loki said as if giving Barton an order telepathically. Barton pulled his gun from his holster and open fired on Kahlan and Fury. Kahlan pushed Fury out of the way and took the one bullet in her chest. It hit the vest under her jacket, but it still stung and bruised, throwing her back against the director. They fell to the ground, dazed. Kahlan gazed up as Loki led the three others out. Barton grabbed the case from Fury's grip and handed it off to Selvig.

"Barton!" Kahlan yelled struggling to sit up. He didn't answer, he didn't even turn around. "Hawkeye!" Barton kept walking. "CLINT!" She cried, using his first name, which only she and one other person used. Fury sat up and looked Kahlan over. He grabbed the bullet and pulled it out of her vest. Kahlan grunted in pain, panting as she sat up.

"Do you have your radio on you?" Fury asked.

"What?" Kahlan stuttered, looking at her boss dazed.

"Radio! Now!" Fury shouted. Kahlan fumbled for her radio in her jacket pocket and handed it to Fury. Fury turned the radio on.

"Hill!" Fury said, looking Kahlan over one more time. "Hill, do you copy? Barton has turned!" Kahlan gasped as the sound of gun fire came over the radio. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" He grabbed Kahlan by the arm and pulled her up. Kahlan gasped as sore muscles protested. "C'mon, we gotta go, Thomas." The two agents ran out of the laboratory as the energy surged. They made their way through the halls, dodging falling ceilings, pipes and sparks.

Coulson's voice came over the radio. "We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go."

Fury pushed Kahlan in front of him. "Run! Faster!" Kahlan sprinted for the exit, her sides burning in pain. With the ground cracking beneath them, they jumped into the helicopter. Fury slammed the sliding door shut and the helicopter took off from the landing pad as the ground fell through. The ground rippled as the last surge of energy blasted through the earth. Kahlan and Fury watched as the ground fell through collapsing in on itself creating a deep crater. Kahlan prayed that Coulson had made it off base. She even prayed that Hill got out of the rubble the crater was creating. More importantly, Kahlan prayed that Barton would make it out of this whole ordeal alive.

"There!" Fury yelled, pointing for the pilot to follow the truck with Loki in the back. "Barton and Selvig are probably in the cabin! Stop them!" The pilot changed directions to try and cut the truck off. "Open the door, Thomas! Open fire!" Kahlan pulled out an extra handgun from under the seat and slid the helicopter door. Both she and Fury open fired on the truck. Kahlan thanked the stars that Barton had the wits to duck as bullets came flying at him and Selvig. Kahlan saw Loki poise to fire an energy bolt at helicopter.

"Director!" Kahlan shouted the warning. The energy bolt hit the tail of the helicopter, causing the engine to stutter and the helicopter to lurch to the side, losing altitude quickly.

"Thomas, jump!" Fury ordered. Without hesitation, Kahlan exited the helicopter, landing on her feet and rolling, wincing as the hard New Mexico ground jolted her legs. She heard the director land a couple feet away from her. The helicopter crashed the blades still turning 20 feet away from Kahlan and Fury. Fury popped and aimed his handgun at the truck that was gunning at 80 miles an hour away from them, firing off a couple rounds at the retreating truck. In seconds, the truck, Loki, Barton, Selvig and the Tesseract were gone from sight.

"Director?" Coulson's voice came over the radio again. "Director Fury, do you copy? Agent Thomas? Do you copy?"

Fury pulled up his radio, looking at Kahlan as he spoke into the hand device. "The Tesseract is with a hostile force. Thomas and I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under." The woman reported over the radio. Kahlan had to congratulate Hill on being good at what she does. "I don't know how many survivors."

"Sound a general call." Fury instructed all three agents. "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." Kahlan nodded and relayed the message via email and text back to home base server.

"Roger that." Hill responded.

"Coulson, get back to base. Take Thomas with you. This is a Level Seven." Kahlan's mouth opened in astonishment. Never in all her time at SHIELD had there ever been a Level Seven. "As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?" Coulson asked the same question that was going through Kahlan's mind. Fury lowered the radio and looked at Kahlan and then off into the distance. Kahlan knew at that moment that Fury had no idea what they were going to do.

Fury turned to Kahlan. "Rendezvous with Coulson. I'll see you back at home base. Good work in there, Agent Thomas." Kahlan nodded and began to jog back to where Coulson sat in the truck with the scientists and SHIELD soldiers. _This is a lovely start to the weekend_, Kahlan thought.


	2. Assemble

**Chapter 2: Assemble**

Coulson and Kahlan entered the control room of the SHIELD helicarrier and began to set everyone in motion.

"People, we are at war." Coulson announced. "Director Fury is working with Agent Hill with search and rescue at the moment; they will rendezvous with us soon. In the meantime, Agent Thomas and I will be conducting business." He turned to Kahlan. "Have them get a global camera search for Loki, Barton, and the Cube? I'm going to get in contact with Romanoff."

Kahlan nodded and stood at Hill's screens. "All right, I would like a third of you working on doing traces and running facial recognition scans for Loki, I've sent his face to your inboxes. Another third will be looking for Agent Barton. Unfortunately, he has been turned unwillingly to aid Loki in his schemes. WE need to get our own back! As soon as Director Fury is back, we will figure out how we can search for the cube. I'm sure it will have to be by some radiation formula tracing recognition scan. But we will wait for the scientists to get here. Let's move people."

Kahlan turned and saw Coulson relaxing against some stairs with a phone pressed to his ear. He was dialing long distance. Agent Natasha Romanoff, call sign "Black Widow," was currently in Moscow. Kahlan motioned to Coulson and they retreated into the conference room. Coulson put the phone on speaker. It rang another time. The line was picked up.

"_Da?_" A male voice answered. Kahlan shook her head at Coulson's ability to know exactly where all the field agents were and who was with them at the particular moment. She was always grateful that someone like Coulson had her back.

Someone began to speak in angry Russian over the phone. Kahlan raised her eyebrows. Coulson shrugged and opened his mouth.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd Floor." Coulson said. His voice was calm and professional. Kahlan admired the agent for this. "We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Kahlan closed her eyes and tried not to laugh. Coulson was in his element here.

There was the sound of a phone being handed over. Coulson waited a second. "We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha's voice came over the speaker.

"This takes precedence, Natasha!" Kahlan chimed in. "Believe me, Natasha, this takes precedence over some Russian export ring." Coulson glared at Kahlan, who smiled and shrugged.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation, Thomas." Natasha said angrily. "This moron is giving me everything." There was a pause. "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

Kahlan sighed and looked at Coulson. They both knew the one thing that would bring her in.

"Natasha, Barton's been compromised." Coulson said plainly. Just the words coming out of his mouth was enough for Kahlan's chest to constrict into a giant knot. Coulson could see the look of pain that crossed the woman's face, quickly covered by a mask of professionalism. There was a pause on the other end.

"Let me put you on hold." Natasha said. Coulson nodded and sat back, listening to the sounds of fighting and men grunting in pain. Kahlan giggled to herself at the thought of Natasha taking on 3 men, all while in a cocktail dress. Natasha Romanoff wasn't the Black Widow for nothing.

Five minutes later, the two SHIELD agents heard the phone being picked up. "Where's Barton now?" Natasha asked. "And how's Redbird holding up?"

"We don't know," Kahlan said. "And I'm fine. Thanks."

"But he's alive?" Natasha asked.

"We think so." Coulson chimed in. "I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." Coulson opened a file and pointed out a Dr. Banner. Kahlan opened her mouth in protest. Sending in little Natasha, even if she was the Black Widow, to get the man who broke Harlem a year ago, was a little unfair."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." Natasha joked. Kahlan laughed aloud.

"No, Coulson's got Stark." Kahlan gasped. "You get the big guy." The weight of Kahlan's words seemed to hit Natasha because the next thing Kahlan and Coulson hear was Russian. She was frustrated.

"All right, I'll see you back at the base." Natasha hung up.

"Can you run things while I go get Stark?" Coulson asked shutting off the speaker and pocketing his blackberry. "I'll be going to New York on the jet. Director Fury probably wouldn't mind if you talked to Captain America."

"I can do that." Kahlan said, smiling. "He's a bit nicer than Stark and not as big as the other guy." Coulson rolled his eyes. "Good luck with Stark."

"Stark is like a puppy." Coulson said, gathering up his files and handing one to her. Kahlan browsed the information on the Level Seven Tesseract and Red Skull papers. "All bark and no bit –unless you're trying to harm innocents."

"Gotcha!" Kahlan nodded. "I'll inform Hill and Fury about Captain Rogers." Coulson nodded and headed for the door. He stopped and turned back to the redhead.

"We will find him and bring him back." Coulson assured her. "He is not gone forever."

"I know," Kahlan said. "But I swear to God, if Loki so much as harms a hair on Barton's head, hell will break loose and I'll sic the Hulk on him."

Coulson laughed. "Good luck with that." He left, leaving Kahlan alone in the conference room.

For the first time since everything started happening, Kahlan sat down at one of the chairs. Putting her head in her arms on the table, Kahlan quietly sobbed from sheer exhaustion and loss. Barton had to be alive. Kahlan didn't know if she could live without him in this world. In less than a minute, Kahlan picked herself up out of the chair and straightened her uniform. Wiping her eyes and brushing her red bangs out of her face, Kahlan picked up her file and left the conference room. She headed to the hangar for a ride to New York. Coulson had to check L.A. first for Mr. Tony Stark. The billionaire probably had 4 houses all across the United States.

On her way into the hangar, she met Director Fury and Hill, both looked exhausted having just arrived from New Mexico. "Off to talk with Captain Rogers, sir." Kahlan informed the Director. "Coulson is meeting with Stark and Natasha has Banner."

"Thank you, Agent Thomas." Director Fury said. "Any lead on the cube, Barton or Loki?"

"We've got every computer running every kind of facial recognition and radiation and frequency trace we know of, sir, and we've got the best of the best working on this." Kahlan reported. Both Hill and Fury looked mildly impressed.

"Good work, Agent Thomas." Fury said. "Carry on!" Kahlan turned and marched towards one of the specialized jets.

"New York City! Captain Rogers' residence." Kahlan ordered the pilot, who looked up from where he sat in the cockpit. She climbed into the co-pilot seat and strapped in. He looked at Kahlan confused.

"Just because I'm an agent who pushes paper most of my days, I do know how to fly and co-pilot a jet." Kahlan told him primly. "I am a field agent as well. Barton and Romanoff made sure that I was qualified." The pilot shook his head and closed the ramp. 2 minutes later, they were in the air. 45 minutes later, they were landing on a private landing strip in New York City. Exiting the jet, Kahlan looked down at her smartphone. Captain Steven Rogers, a man out of his time, was living in Brooklyn. You could take the Brooklyn out of the boy, but you can never take the boy out of Brooklyn…or something like that.

Kahlan found Captain Steve Rogers pounding the crap out of a punching bag. She stood in the doorway observing the young man, thinking of what had made him who he was. The power behind each punch into the bag spoke of loss, anger, and frustration. Kahlan glanced down at the row of 7 punching bags lying on the floor behind the soldier_. Must go through those things like they were water_, Kahlan thought.

Suddenly Captain Rogers laid in a punch so hard that the bag flew off the hook and hit the gym wall in front of the captain, sand flying against the wall. Sighing, the captain turned and walked over to his line of punching bags. He picked one up and effortlessly put the bag on the metal hook. Kahlan raised her eyebrows. She was impressed.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked from the doorway. The captain paused in his workout and looked at the doorway. Kahlan smiled and began to walk towards him. Her combat boots again barely making any noise.

"I slept for 70 years, ma'am, I think I've had my fill." Rogers continued to hit the punching back. Kahlan stared at the flawless man. If she wasn't already in love, there was a big possibility that she could have fallen for Captain America. What can she say, she's human and she wasn't all that good about keeping her emotions in check. That was considered a flaw in SHIELD. Coulson and Barton didn't mind. It drove Romanoff and Hill crazy.

"You should be out celebrating," Kahlan suggested, giving him a big smile. "Seeing the world, you know. Believe me, you of all people deserve it."

Rogers paused in his workout and looked at Kahlan. She was pretty, and then Peggy flashed through his mind. He shook his head and then turned away, walking towards his gym back while unwrapping the tape around his hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war." Rogers explained. "I wake up, they say we won." He paused sadly. "They didn't say what we lost." Kahlan bowed her head, her smile disappearing.

"It is true, we have made some mistakes along the way. Rather big ones sometime, but we're human trying to protect ourselves from unknown threats." Kahlan asked. "Sometimes it happens. And some happen more recently than I wished."

Rogers looked at her. "Are you here with a mission, ma'am?"

Kahlan nodded. "I am. From Director Fury of SHIELD. He's requested you personally."

"He's trying to get me back in the world?" Rogers asked unwinding the tape of his left wrist.

"Possibly." Kahlan shrugged, sitting down on the bench next to where Rogers was standing. "We're also trying to save the world. If you're interested." She held out the file to the super soldier. Rogers glanced at the folder and then took it from Kahlan's hand. She knew the instant he saw the Tesseract he would have something to say.

"Hydra's secret weapon," Rogers murmured, sitting down next to Kahlan on the bench.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you," Kahlan said. "Everyone knew about it…well, it's like SHIELD 101 for beginning field agents." Rogers looked over at her. "Yes, Captain, field agents learned all about you and the super soldier serum, Red Skull, and Hydra. You were the first Avenger, of course we had to learn about you. Howard Stark thought what we think today. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy." She shrugged again. "Something the world sorely needs at this moment."

Rogers finished reading the file and handed it back to Kahlan. "Who took it from you?" Kahlan stood up and gazed down at the blond man.

"He's called Loki. He's…eh, not from around here, you might say." Kahlan explained. "Trust me, he's one bunch of crazy." Kahlan closed the file and looked down at her boots. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in." Kahlan raised her head and gazed into Rogers' strong blue eyes. "The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." Rogers said cynically. Kahlan smirked at the 40s soldier being cynical about life in the 21st century. Boy, did he have a surprise coming?

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," Kahlan challenged. "I've left a debriefing packet at your apartment." Rogers got up from the bench and went over to the line of punching bags. Kahlan couldn't help but stare as she watched him pick up the punching bag effortlessly and balance it on his shoulder. Rogers headed towards the door. "Captain Rogers, is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we absolutely need to know?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." The tone of Rogers' voice was sharp and angry. Kahlan raised her eyebrows. The super soldier left the building.

"Touché, Captain," Kahlan murmured under her breath looking around at the line of punching bags and the one hanging from the hook. "Touché!" She flipped open her phone and dialed Coulson's number.

"Coulson, talked with Rogers, he's a little hesitant. I'm staying in Brooklyn until I get an answer. I'm expecting one as soon as he reads the debriefing packet." Kahlan reported.

"Good work, Redbird." Coulson said through the phone. "I'm on my way to Stark Tower. I'll rendezvous with you at the landing strip and we can fly back to home-base. How are you doing, Redbird…honestly?"

"Honestly, Coulson?" Kahlan said. "I'm tired and Barton's gone. Does that answer your question?"

"Try and get some rest before Rogers calls you." Coulson ordered. "I order you to take a nap." Coulson laughed a little. Kahlan shook her head.

"Roger that." Kahlan said. "I'll meet you at the jet tomorrow morning. 0800 hours?"

"More like 0700 hours, Redbird." Coulson reminded her. "We're on a time crunch."

"Yes, sir," Kahlan replied. "See you later. Have fun with Stark!" She hung up the phone. Walking over to the bench, Kahlan lay down on the bench and shut her eyes. She would only close them for ten minutes.

Her phone rang, vibrating the bench. Kahlan sat up suddenly, almost falling off of the bench. She glanced at her phone's clock. 3 hours later, Rogers was calling her. It was a little later than she was expecting. Better late than never!

"Agent Thomas?" the captain's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, Captain?" Kahlan answered.

"I'm in!"

Kahlan grinned and closed her eyes. Success! "All right, meet Coulson and me at the landing strip in your packet at 0700 hours. We'll be taking you to home-base. Get some sleep, Captain. There won't be much in the upcoming days."

"Thank you, Agent Thomas." The captain hung up. Kahlan looked at the phone and then laughed. For a guy 7 decades out of his time, he was getting the hang of modern world. Kahlan laid her head back down and closed her eyes again, hoping that the sleep she was getting now, would get her through the next long days.


	3. SHIELD and Beginnings

**Chapter 3: Closing In**

Kahlan was up bright and early the next morning. Her alarm on her phone woke her at 0600 hours. Yawning and blinking away the sleep, Kahlan stretched and stood up. She grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm. She sent a text to Coulson, telling him she would meet him at the landing strip with Captain America. As Kahlan exited the gym, she dialed Captain Rogers' phone.

"Hello?" Rogers answered.

"Captain, this is Agent Thomas." Kahlan said. "I'm driving by your apartment on my way to the landing strip. Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Rogers replied. "Thank you, ma'am." Kahlan smiled.

"I'll be there in five." Kahlan said. "We will be meeting Agent Coulson at the jet."

"I'll see you soon then." Rogers hung up. Kahlan shook her head and smiled. She liked the Captain. He was a solid guy.

Within 20 minutes, Kahlan, Coulson, and Rogers were aboard the SHIELD jet and flying over water. Kahlan looked over her shoulder from her spot in the co-pilot seat.

"Coulson, we're about 40 minutes out from home-base." She reported. It was either Kahlan or Natasha in the co-pilot seat.

"Thanks, Redbird." Coulson responded. Rogers looked up.

"Redbird?" Rogers asked. "I thought your name was Agent Thomas."

"Redbird is my call sign." Kahlan smiled at the soldier. "It's sort of a nickname. My given name is Kahlan."

"What should I call you?" Rogers asked confused.

Kahlan shrugged. "Whatever you like. I answer to just about anything including 'Hey you!'" Rogers smiled and gave a quiet laugh. Kahlan turned back to the controls, only half-listening to Coulson's conversation with Rogers, who was watching video recording of Banner. Kahlan's mind wandered off, wondering where Barton was.

She missed that man more that she could say. Kahlan shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest. She could see his face in her mind. His gray eyes were emotional and brooding, but sharp and alive. Hawkeye fitted Clint perfectly. Kahlan smiled as she remembered their many workouts. His precise moves had always gotten the better of her until she learned. There was only one moment when she had gotten the better of him, and that was when she first met the man.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Coulson and Rogers.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Rogers came and stood behind the cockpit. Kahlan looked up at him and smiled before turning back to flying. She immediately pushed all thoughts of Clint out of her head even though she did it unwillingly.

"Oh, you are." Coulson assured the soldier. "Absolutely. Uh….we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

Kahlan smirked. Coulson was obsessed with everything Captain America, but for good reason. Captain America might be SHIELD's only hope in leading the Avengers against Loki.

"The uniform?" Rogers asked. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little…uh, old fashioned?"

Coulson looked down at his feet and then back up at Rogers. "Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people must just need a little old fashioned." Rogers nodded and went back to his seat. Kahlan looked over at her shoulder at Coulson. She nodded to him and smiled.

"How are you holding up, Redbird?" Coulson asked. She was getting a little irritated with how many times she had been asked that within the past 24 hours.

"Will people stop asking me how I'm holding up?" Kahlan snapped a little. "I am fine. I will be fine. I will continue to function and work as thought everything is fine. You do not need to keep worrying about me. Why should you worry about me, Coulson? I don't understand it."

Coulson looked at Kahlan with concern. "I'm worrying about you because you are special to me. And I know you and Barton have some sort of thing. Natasha knows as well. As subtle as you think you two are, you're not. When Barton was compromised, of course, we were all going to be worried about your and how you were dealing with things."

Kahlan stared at Coulson. A beeping on the control panel began to beep. Kahlan turned and pulled her headset on. "We'll finish this talk later, Coulson. We're coming up on base. Strap in, gents!"

Kahlan and the SHIELD pilot guided the jet down on the helicarrier, which was currently in the water. "All right, gents, welcome aboard the SHIELD home base. Captain, this will be your home until the crisis is over." She flipped a switch and the back of the jet opened down in a ramp. Coulson led the way out of the jet.

"What was that about a Barton being compromised?" Rogers murmured so that Coulson could not hear.

"He…Barton is someone special to me," Kahlan admitted. "He was put under some kind of forced telepathic control by Loki. He left with Loki. He's been out for over 24 hours now."

"We'll get him back." Rogers said. "That kind of compromise can be recovered." Kahlan smiled.

"Thank you, Captain, for the reassurance." Kahlan said quietly. She looked up and saw Natasha coming towards them. The redheaded Russian walked up to the young agent and hugged her. Kahlan froze. This was unusual for the Russian woman. It had to be Clint.

"We'll get him back." Natasha whispered in her ear. "Loki will pay for what he did to Clint." Kahlan broke the hug and smiled at her friend.

"I know, just please don't keep asking how I'm doing," Kahlan said gently. "I'm kind of getting fed up with it." Natasha nodded and turned to Coulson.

"They need you on the bridge. They are narrowing the face trace." Natasha told the senior agent. Coulson nodded. He patted Kahlan's shoulder and then took off towards the bridge. Kahlan watched as Rogers looked around the deck of the helicarrier.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha said to Rogers, as they walked along the deck. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Kahlan laughed aloud.

"No, he hasn't yet." Kahlan told Natasha. "I'm sure it will happen soon."

"Trading cards?" Rogers looked at Natasha and Kahlan with a confused look on his face.

"They're vintage." Natasha explained.

"He's very proud." Kahlan smirked. Rogers shook his head confused still. He looked up and saw a twitchy man in a faded jacket and slacks.

"Dr. Banner?" Rogers walked over to the man. This was the infamous, brilliant Dr. Banner.

"Oh, yeah." Banner shook hands with Rogers and then with Kahlan. "Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." Rogers said kindly.

Banner shifted uneasily. Kahlan gave him a reassuring look. "Is that the only word on me?"

Rogers smiled at the shy doctor. "Only word I care about." Banner gave Rogers a small smile and then looked around the deck of the helicarrier. "Must be strange for you, all of this." He motioned around the deck. Kahlan inclined her head, wondering how culture-shocked the Captain was.

"Well," Rogers looked around at the different jets and men jogging around the deck in ranks. "This is actually kind of familiar."

"Natasha, Redbird," Coulson's voice came through Kahlan's and Natasha's comm pieces. "We're preparing for take-off." Kahlan nodded.

"Gents, let's make our way to the bridge." Kahlan announced, interrupting the conversation between the scientist and the soldier. "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." The deck of the helicarrier shook and vibrated as the huge turbine engines began to fire up. Rogers looked around and then at Kahlan.

"Redbird, is this a submarine?" he asked. Natasha raised her eyebrows. Only Barton, Natasha, and Coulson ever called Kahlan 'Redbird.'

"Really?" Banner said, almost laughing. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Rogers and Banner both moved towards the side of the helicarrier and looked over the edge. Rising from the water, the huge turbine engines were sucking the water down in a large swirling motion. Banner laughed. "Oh, no. This is much worse."

Kahlan laughed a little and led the way towards the bridge. Natasha walked a step behind her with Rogers right behind her. Banner trailed along behind the three, nervously looking around, trying to remain calm. They entered the bridge where all SHIELD agents, including Agent Hill and Director Fury, worked to get the large vessel in the air. The agents worked like a well-oiled machine. Kahlan stood next to Natasha overseeing the entire room. Natasha looked over at a computer screen and nudged Kahlan. Kahlan looked and saw Barton's face on the screen. _Clint!_ The facial recognition trace was still running with no luck so far. Kahlan sighed sadly and turned towards the conference table where Rogers and Banner stood, staring around them in awe as the SHIELD agents brought the helicarrier to level.

"Sir, we're at level." Hill reported. Fury stood on the bridge between his two computer screens.

"Good, let's vanish." Fury ordered. He turned and saw Rogers and Banner. "Gentlemen." Rogers, staring around at the helicarrier and its magnificence, pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and extracted a ten dollar bill. He walked over to Kahlan and held the money out to her.

"I believe you won that bet, Redbird." Rogers said. "I guess there are still some surprises left in this world."

Kahlan grinned. "And I get to look for them every day, Captain." Fury shook his head.

"If you two are finished?" Fury asked. "Coulson?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to be a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson explained.

Kahlan walked over to the monitor with Barton's face on the screen and flicked something to maximize on the screen. "That's still not going to find Bar- I mean, them in time." She turned to Fury. Natasha smiled comfortingly at Kahlan, knowing the young woman was worried about her man.

"You have to narrow the field, yes." Banner explained. He turned to Fury. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Banner told Fury. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Banner shed his jacket. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Kahlan smiled as a small smile graced Dr. Banner's lips. Natasha nodded and looked at Banner. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Kahlan watched as the tall, short haired agent led the shy doctor out of the bridge. Kahlan laid her head down on the conference table on top of her hands. Her eyes slowly shut as exhaustion flooded through her body. She felt the table move a little.

Kahlan opened her eyes and saw Captain Rogers sitting next to her staring. Sitting up and brushing her red bangs out of her face, Kahlan smiled at the Captain.

"Can I help you with anything, Captain?" Kahlan asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, but I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Barton." Rogers wondered.

"Why me?" Kahlan asked. "Don't you have his file?"

"I do have his file," Rogers conceded. "But you were close to him. You know him probably better than any of us."

Kahlan protested. "Natasha knows him just as well as I did…do." She looked up at the Captain.

"Redbird, you are more than an aide to Director Fury." Rogers lowered his voice so Hill couldn't hear them talking. Kahlan's eyes widened slightly but her professionalism covered most of her surprise.

"You saw my file, didn't you?" Kahlan smiled a little. She wasn't exactly surprised she just didn't know how thorough Rogers would have been in researching the people that were supposed to be on his team.

"You've worked with supernatural and extraterrestrial beings before." Rogers said. "Names like Winchester and Torchwood popped up on your file." Kahlan nodded remembering Dean and Jack.

"That's the past." Kahlan explained. "I was a freelancer for a while before SHIELD tracked me down."

"You also protected the president." Rogers said. "You are an asset that I want on my team, Redbird. With you and Natasha, we will be able to find Barton and bring him home."

Kahlan looked down at her hands. "I don't want him killed. Let me confront him. I can take care of him."

"Aren't you a little too close to this situation?" Rogers asked. "I mean, I may have been asleep for 70 years, but I know when a person is in love. So do most of the people on this ship."

"I know, Captain, I can keep my professionalism." Kahlan insisted. Rogers nodded.

"If you are sure." Rogers said. Kahlan smiled at him. "Get some rest, I'll check on the status of looking for Loki." He got up from the table and went to go stand next to Coulson. Kahlan laid her hand back down and thought of Barton. Lifting up her head, she pulled up the search for Barton on the touch screen on the table. Kahlan tuned out Coulson's and Rogers' conversation about Coulson's Captain America vintage trading cards. Hill glanced over at Kahlan who was busy gazing at Barton's file. Coulson looked at Hill and shook his head at her. The aide huffed and left the bridge. Kahlan watched as Hill left. The aide never truly approved of Kahlan's relationship with Clint. Thinking of Clint was getting a little painful for Kahlan; she missed him being next to her. He was always there.

Fury came back onto the bridge followed by Hill and Natasha. Natasha sat down next to Kahlan and patted her arm. Kahlan smiled and closed down Barton's file. She remembered the first time she met Natasha and Barton. It was in Budapest 2 years ago while Kahlan had been tracking some supernatural signs when she had come across the two SHIELD assassins.

_Kahlan ran around the corner, her hand-held device scanning the area for any sign of supernatural activity. EMF was through the roof and she couldn't understand why. Her shot gun was slung on her back packed with salt shot gun shells. Whatever it was was going to be something big. Running around the corner of the building, Kahlan ran right into a man clad in black. Kahlan immediately went into defense mode. She swung her fist at his head. The man ducked and pushed her up against the wall, his forearm pressing against Kahlan's throat. Kahlan twisted, but the man was too strong. Kahlan pushed herself against the wall and kicked out with her booted foot. The man dodged and jumped back, aiming an arrow on bow at her head. Kahlan whipped out her silver knife and held it at the ready._

"_I wouldn't use that if I were you," Kahlan hissed, warning the man. She hadn't slept in days because whatever was plaguing Budapest was grabbing people. _

"_Clint, wait!" a redheaded woman ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. "She's the one." Kahlan stared at the woman breathing heavily._

"_What are you talking about, Tasha?" the man, Clint, asked, also breathing heavily. He lowered his bow. Kahlan slowly lowered her knife._

"_Who are you?" Kahlan demanded._

"_SHIELD." The woman, 'Tasha,' responded. "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff; this is my partner, Clint Barton. We've been tracking your movements for some time now."_

"_You are one hard to find chick." Barton grumbled. "You are Kahlan Thomas, correct?"_

_Kahlan looked at both of the agents warily. "Who wants to know?"_

"_Director Fury of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Natasha said._

"_Boy, that's a mouthful." Kahlan smirked. "You need an easy name like Torchwood or UNIT."_

"_That's why we go by SHIELD," Barton laughed. "It's easier to say, it confuses the hell out of people and the acronym is kinda cool." Kahlan and Natasha stared at him. "What? I find it amusing."_

"_What exactly does Director Fury of Sword or lance or whatever want with a freelancer?" Kahlan asked._

"_It's SHIELD first of all and for starters, you're a pretty good fighter and you have a good head when it comes to investigating odd stuff." Natasha said._

"_All of that will come in handy once we get you trained to SHIELD protocol." Barton told her. "Plus SHIELD doesn't really appreciate a freelancer running around ruining all their operations."_

_Kahlan stared at the archer. "So this is a 'You-come-in-or-we-will-make-you-come' request."_

"_We don't like to put it like that." Barton said, his grip tightening on the bow grip. "We like to ask nicely."_

_Kahlan ran a hand through her hair. "Well, thank you for asking nicely." Kahlan looked at Natasha. "There is something going on here, as soon as I take care of it, I'm all yours." Kahlan picked up her scanner. As she did, there was a huge explosion, knocking all three people to the ground. _

"_Get to cover, Tasha!" Barton yelled as he helped Kahlan up. He looked at the young red-haired woman, who grabbed her shot gun off her back. "You good?" _

"_Yeah," Kahlan responded quickly before running to where Natasha was crouched behind a pillar. Kahlan peered over and saw men running at them with machine guns. "This is not going to be good. Just another day in the life of a freelancer."_

_Barton looked at her astonished. "What are they?"_

"_Soldiers from another planet." Kahlan yelled. "I thought you guys at Scabbard or Sword or whatever your name is."_

"_SHIELD!" Barton barked, putting an arrow on string. "Let's get this contained and get you back to base." The two SHIELD agents open fired. Kahlan popped up next to them and fired of a shotgun shell. Barton handed her his backup handgun. "You're gonna need that once the shotgun runs out." Kahlan looked up at him, her green eyes shiny behind her auburn-red bangs. _

"_Thanks!"_

"Sir, we got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match." An analyst agent called from the side where they were running the search on Loki. Kahlan's head popped up and all feelings of nostalgia left her mind. "Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Everyone looked at the computer. Kahlan got up from the table and walked over to stand in between Coulson and Rogers. Rogers looked down at Kahlan and nodded.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

The analyst turned back around and zoomed the tracking camera in. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Kahlan, Rogers, Natasha and Coulson looked over at Fury. Fury looked at Rogers.

"Captain, you're up!" Fury nodded at him. Rogers nodded.

"Redbird, Natasha, you with me?" Rogers turned to the two women. Kahlan and Natasha nodded and followed the captain out of the bridge to suit up for the mission.


	4. Disagreeing in Germany

**Chapter 4 – Germany**

Kahlan stood in the back of the jet with Rogers. She glanced over at the blond super soldier, who was messing around with his blue cowl.

"Here, let me help you." Kahlan offered. Rogers froze as Kahlan moved behind him and gently pulled his cowl straight. Kahlan walked back around. Rogers pulled the cowl over his head and face. Kahlan smiled. "Now you looked the part, Captain." Rogers nodded.

"We're coming in to Stuttgart," Natasha informed the two. Kahlan nodded and zipped her black and burgundy jumpsuit up over her red tank top. Pulling out her laser-targeting crossbow from its case, Kahlan glanced at Rogers.

"Ready, Redbird?" Rogers asked, pulling his shield out of its case. Kahlan checked her small handgun in her holster and nodded. Natasha guided the jet to hover 2 feet above the ground. Kahlan walked over to the gangway and opened the hatch. Her auburn hair blew around her face. Slinging her crossbow across her back, Kahlan pulled her hair back in a ponytail and secured it with a rubber band.

"Let's do this, Captain." Kahlan jumped out of the jet with the captain right next to her.

"Go around the building, see if you can find Barton," Rogers ordered. "Engage, if need be, don't kill him though." Kahlan nodded. "Are you up for this?"

"It's my job to bring him home, Captain." Kahlan said and ran towards the building. Captain Rogers turned his head at the sound of the screams coming from the plaza. Without any hesitation, he sprinted towards the screaming.

Kahlan ran to the corner of the building and peered around the cement structure. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 4 dark figures exiting the building. Kahlan narrowed her green eyes and saw Clint holding the door open for his men. Bringing up her crossbow, Kahlan laser targeted two of the men and fired two bolts. They dropped silently. Kahlan watched as Clint immediately brought an arrow on string and gazed around the alleyway. Kahlan laser targeted the other man, not Clint, and fired again. He also dropped silently, but Clint now knew where Kahlan was firing from. Before she knew it, Clint was right in front of her.

Kahlan gasped as he appeared right in front of her. She instinctively ducked as Clint swung at her head with his bow. Throwing her cross bow aside, Kahlan aimed her punches at Clint's torso and kidneys. Clint dodged and pushed Kahlan up against the wall with his forearm against her throat. Memories of Budapest came flooding back to Kahlan as she pushed her body against the wall and lashed out with her booted feet. Clint dodged out of the way and pulled an arrow onto his bowstring. Kahlan pulled her silver knife out and slashed at his hand holding the bow. Clint grunted in pain as the metal slashed his knuckles. He loosed the arrow. Kahlan froze as the arrow narrowly missed her cheek and ear. Pain flared in her cheek as she felt the skin tear. Clint hit Kahlan in the head with the end of his bow. Crying out, Kahlan fell back against the wall. She glanced up at Clint, who had another arrow aimed right at her head.

"Clint." Kahlan said, trying to keep her voice level and calm. "Please!" Clint tilted his head and lowered his bow. Kahlan's eyes widened. Did he recognize her? Could he see past Loki's magic? Clint leaned over Kahlan and grabbed the arrow that was embedded in the wall behind her head. He leaned down next to her ear.

"Goodbye, Redbird." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Clint moved and began to walk away from her. Kahlan got up and ran after him.

"Clint!" Kahlan cried out. Clint continued to walk away from her, leaving her alone in the alleyway, her cheek bruised and bleeding. "Clint!" He disappeared around the corner. A tear ran down Kahlan's cheek, mingling with the blood, the salt making the cut sting a little. Shaking her head, Kahlan turned and grabbed her silver knife and crossbow and ran around the building to where Loki was holding a whole crowd hostage.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki said calmly, pointing his spear at a helpless old man. "Let him be an example." Just as he was about to blast the old man away, Rogers jumped in front of the old man, blocking the energy blast with his shield, deflecting the energy back to Loki. Loki fell as the energy hit him right in the gut. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh a little. She brought her cross bow up and aimed it at Loki's head.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Rogers said, moving towards Loki. The dark haired god laughed and glanced at Kahlan, who was moving in on Loki's left.

"Ah, the soldier. A man out of time." Loki smirked. "And the lover, trying to pick up the pieces."

Rogers grinned. "I'm not the one who's out of time." Loki looked up as the SHIELD jet came down and aimed its guns at him.

"Loki, drop the weapon, and stand down." Kahlan ordered loudly, moving in closer to the god. Loki laughed and fired a blast at the jet. Rogers leaped into action and threw his shield at Loki. Kahlan shot a bolt at Loki as well. "Natasha, you good?"

"Not a scratch!" Natasha's dry voice came over the comm.

Kahlan ran into the melee and threw a punch at Loki, who dodged and hit her with the spear. Kahlan flew back against the cobblestones, swearing at the scrapes on her hands. The cold air made the cuts sting. She immediately got to her feet. Loki had Rogers on his knees with the rod of the spear against Rogers' head. Kahlan froze, not wanting to endanger Rogers' life.

"Kneel!" Loki growled. Rogers looked up at Kahlan and winked.

"Not today," Steve leaped up and kicked Loki in the face. Kahlan ran at Loki with her silver knife drawn. Loki swiped at Kahlan with the spear. She ducked, sliding on her knees across the cobblestones, scuffing up her black combat boots. Kahlan turned her body and slashed Loki's leg with her knife. Loki cried out and hit Kahlan on the shoulder with his spear. Kahlan grunted in pain and dropped the knife, her arm numb from the hit.

Suddenly, loud music came blasting over the speakers of the SHIELD jet. Loki froze from trying to hit Kahlan again, this time in the head, and looked up as a red object flew towards them. Kahlan took the moment of distraction to roll away from Loki and grab her crossbow, aiming it at Loki. Iron Man came flying down, firing a blast of energy from his palm, knocking Loki down. The spear flew through the air towards Kahlan. Kahlan caught the weapon easily and glared at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark ordered, aiming seven different weapons at the god. Loki looked at Kahlan who brandished her crossbow and the spear at him and then glanced at Rogers, who retrieved his shield. Loki slowly put his hands up and smiled nervously.

"Good move." Stark said. He put away his weapons and then glanced at Rogers.

"Mr. Stark," Rogers acknowledged the man in the iron suit.

"Captain," Stark said. "Agent Thomas." Kahlan smiled at Stark.

"Nice of you to join us." Kahlan remarked, handing the spear to Rogers before approaching Loki. She pulled out silver cuffs and locked them around the god's wrists. "Don't even try anything with me, Loki!" She hissed in Loki's ear. Loki smirked. He knew what he had taken from her. He knew that she was hurting. Kahlan pulled Loki up and walked him towards the landed SHIELD jet. Natasha met them at the open ramp.

"One villain for delivery." Kahlan smirked at Natasha, who stared at Loki passively.

"Strap him in and we'll get going back to SHIELD." Natasha said, turning back to the cockpit. Kahlan nodded and shoved Loki into the jet. Rogers handed the spear to Natasha, who carefully stowed the spear away in a hard, black case. Stark removed his helmet and boarded the jet. Within minutes, Natasha closed the ramp and lifted the jet off the ground. Kahlan sat at communication desk with a headset on.

"Coulson, Redbird reporting." Kahlan said. "We were able to capture Loki and the spear and are en route to you."

"Any sign of pursuit or Barton?" Fury's voice came over the headset.

"No," Kahlan said. "It's a little too quiet. No sign so far."

Rogers shook his head. "I don't like it." Kahlan glanced at Rogers and Stark, who stood just outside the cockpit with their backs to Loki. Kahlan looked over at the god, who was sitting quietly, staring off into space.

"What?" Stark said. "Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Kahlan raised her eyebrows. That _was_ a little fishy.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Rogers said. "This guy packs a wallop." Kahlan rubbed her bruised shoulder and side. She could vouch for that.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow." Stark commented, jabbing at Rogers' age. "What's your thing? Pilates?" Kahlan couldn't help but laugh silently at their conversation.

Rogers looked at Stark with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"It's like calisthenics." Stark explained. "You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Kahlan shook her head, trying not to laugh aloud. Rogers glared at Kahlan and then at Stark.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Rogers said sharply. Kahlan's eyes widened. Rogers was not exactly taking a shine to Stark.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark informed the super soldier. "Ain't that right, Agent Thomas?"

Kahlan turned towards Stark and Rogers and raised her eyebrows. "And you would know this, Stark, how?" Stark opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a large rumble thunder and an enormous flash of lightning. The jet shook a little. Kahlan turned back to the communication desk and pulled the headset back on.

"Where's this coming from?" Kahlan muttered, looking at the scanners. There wasn't anything for miles 2 minutes ago, now clouds and static electric energy were forming around the jet. Rogers glanced over to Loki, who was shifting nervously in his seat.

"What's the matter?" Rogers asked. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded. The jet shook as something made contact with the roof of the jet. Kahlan and Rogers grabbed their weapons and made ready. Stark grabbed his helmet and put it on. He walked over to the hatch and opened it. Kahlan stared as a figure landed on the ramp, causing the entire craft to shake. He was tall and big and blond, with a red cape and silver armor. In his right hand, he carried a large, silver hammer. Kahlan's heart pounded. This was Thor. _We kidnapped his long-lost brother_, Kahlan thought frantically.

Stark moved to attack Thor, but Thor swung his hammer, throwing Stark back on top of Rogers. Kahlan jumped out of the way and held her hands up as Thor turned to her. His bright blue eyes pierced her bright, green eyes. Thor turned and yanked Loki out of the seat. Kahlan moved towards the two Asgardian brothers, but stopped when Thor glared at her. Loki smirked making Kahlan's blood boil with anger. Thor flew out of the aircraft with Loki.

Stark pulled himself out of the tangle with Rogers. "Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked Kahlan. Kahlan nodded.

"Yeah, it's Thor." Kahlan responded. "Let me take the wheel." Natasha nodded and got out of her seat and moved to the communication desk where she called it in.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Rogers asked. Kahlan turned to Rogers, but Stark cut her off.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark clanked over to the ramp and got ready to blast out of there.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Rogers, the ever-prepared soldier, shouted over the wind.

"I have a plan! Attack!" Stark said and flew out of the craft.

Kahlan turned to see Rogers grabbing a parachute from the side. "I'd sit this one out, Rogers. It's probably best that Stark takes this one."

"I don't see how I can." Rogers said, strapping himself into the parachute. Natasha looked up from where she was reporting to Coulson.

"These guys come from legends," Natasha told him. "They're basically gods." Kahlan hoped that he would sit down and not go down there. But Rogers was bent on joining Stark in the field.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Rogers responded and jumped out of the aircraft, shield first. Kahlan turned to the pilot, wishing it was Barton in the seat next to her. Barton always knew her next move.

"Turn about. I'm tracking Stark now." Kahlan tapped into the JARVIS software and found where Stark, Rogers and Thor were.

"Go in slowly," Natasha said. "Stark and Rogers are trying to talk down Thor." Kahlan watched as Thor threw Stark around like an iron rag doll.

"Yeah, they definitely tried talking." Kahlan said sarcastically. Kahlan then saw Rogers running up to the fighting pair and throwing his shield at both Thor and Stark.

"That's enough." Rogers yelled. Kahlan directed the pilot to land not far from the clearing. Ten minutes later, Rogers arrived at the ramp with Stark, Thor and a bound Loki in tow. "Redbird, let's get back to base as soon as possible."

"Yes, captain," Kahlan nodded to the pilot and let Coulson know that they were on their way in and that Thor was with them.

"Good work, Redbird," Coulson said over the line. "We're preparing for Loki now."

"Any word on Barton?" Kahlan asked quietly, not wanting Loki to hear.

Coulson sighed. "No, Redbird, at this moment, it's like trying to catch smoke with a butterfly net."

"That's oddly specific." Kahlan commented. "Well, keep looking. He's out there." _I just know it._


	5. Trying to Make Sense

**Chapter Five – Trying to Make Sense**

When the team landed on the helicarrier, Captain America handed Loki over to SHIELD soldiers. Kahlan couldn't help but notice a maniacal grin slapped across the god's face. _Well, he wouldn't be the god of mischief, if there wasn't,_ Kahlan thought as she walked towards the bridge with Natasha on her right side and Stark and Rogers in front of the two female agents. Natasha glanced at Kahlan and took a sharp breath.

"Redbird, you're bleeding."

Surprised, Kahlan reached up and brushed her finger tips against her cheek. Rogers glanced back at the two agents and saw Kahlan stare at her bloody fingers. Rogers stopped in front of Kahlan and gazed down at the woman.

"Are you all right, Redbird?" Rogers asked concerned.

"Should have known I wouldn't get out of a scrape with Clint and not be bleeding." Kahlan said.

"Clint, eh?" Stark smirked at the smaller red head. "First name basis with the Hawk."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Sometime I wonder why Pepper puts up with you. Thank God, Coulson talked to you because I can't take your sass sometimes."

Stark laughed as they followed the security detail escorting Loki into the helicarrier. Kahlan held her hand away from her uniform to avoid blood stains. Rogers glanced over at her again.

"Redbird, report to the infirmary. Get the cheek and ear looked at, and then report to the bridge." Rogers said. "Director Fury will probably be talking to Loki so we need to listen in on that." Kahlan nodded and turned to walk off towards the infirmary.

"Kahlan!" Natasha ran up besides the smaller redhead. "So you saw Clint?"

Kahlan nodded. "He didn't kill me, which is kinda amazing, seeing as Loki has him under some kind of spell."

Natasha sighed and walked quietly along with Kahlan.

"I wonder what can reverse the magic in Clint's head." Kahlan wondered out loud. "He has some knowledge of what and who is around him. He recognized me for sure."

Natasha nodded. "Well, when we catch up to him, I have some things to test out."

Kahlan laughed. "That just sounds dangerous. I do want him back in one piece you know." Natasha laughed. She held the door open for Kahlan.

The head nurse looked up at the two women. "Whose turn is it this time?"

"Mine," Kahlan mumbled, showing her cheek and ear. She cringed as the smell of antiseptic and blood hit her senses. It took a lot for Kahlan, Natasha, even Clint, to sit still in the infirmary. They did not like staying for very long in the infirmary. Natasha put her hand on Kahlan's shoulder and pushed her towards the examining table.

"Whoa, darling, who did that number on your pretty face?" the nurse ushered her over to an examining table. Kahlan handed her laser-target cross bow to Natasha, who just stared at Kahlan, and sat on top of the green leather. The nurse brought her working tray over and raised her stool to stare at Kahlan's face. "So, how'd you manage this one?"

"Dodged an arrow from Hawkeye." Kahlan said dryly. The nurse chuckled as she began to clean the gash with a cotton ball.

"Dodging one of the Hawk's shots?" the nurse commented. "You're a lucky one and no mistake. Knowing him, he's a good shot…and fast."

"Yeah," Kahlan said quietly. "I know." Natasha just stood there, her face passive and expressionless. "I gave him a hard time so he couldn't kill me."

"That's a feat and no mistake." Natasha commented, cracking a small smile. Kahlan winced as the nurse applied antiseptic to the cut.

"Don't think you need stitches." The nurse applied two small butterfly strips to her face and cleaned up her ear with a small butterfly strip. "Here are some extras. If it starts looking infected, come see me immediately."

Kahlan nodded and jumped off the table, landing with a soft thud on the linoleum floor. Natasha handed the redhead her weapon and the two women exited the infirmary. Kahlan gently touched her cheek, but Natasha swatted her hand away.

"Don't mess with it." Natasha ordered sharply. "It will scar and Clint will see it." Kahlan's heart dropped. She hadn't thought of that. Once they got Clint back, and they will, they wouldn't know the extent of his cognitive conscience. Kahlan suspected that Clint himself could see what Clint under Loki's magic was doing.

"Thanks, Natasha." Kahlan said softly. Natasha led Kahlan to Kahlan's room that she and Natasha shared on the helicarrier.

"Get changed and cleaned up." Natasha smiled. "I'll meet you on the bridge." The tall Russian walked away, the heels of her boots softly echoing in the metal corridor.

Kahlan nodded and closed the door. She sighed and slid down till her legs were spread out in front of her and her muscles were all relaxed. She shoved her laser-target cross bow under her bunk and stared in front of her. She was exhausted. The adrenaline that had pumped through her system since landing in Germany had finally left her system. The cut on her face throbbed and a lump in her throat threatened the tears to spill over. Kahlan sniffed and scrubbed her eyes. Not now! She cannot cry now. Not when the rest of the team is depending on her participation.

Kahlan slowly got to her feet and unzipped the front of her burgundy and black uniform. She discarded her boots and walked into the bathroom. After a quick hot shower, scrubbing her body of the grime, blood, sweat, and dust that covered every part of her skin, she slipped a red sports bra on and other undergarments and grabbed a white tank top. Kahlan grabbed another burgundy and black uniform, slipping it on and tying the sleeves around her waist.

Her wet red hair left wet patches down her back. Kahlan ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a pair of cotton socks. Kahlan twisted her hair up into a messy bun and pulled on her black boots. Within minutes, Kahlan was out of her room and walking towards the bridge with her utility belt and crossbow in hand.

Kahlan got to the bridge and found the team around a diamond shaped table. Rogers sat at one end, still clothed in his uniform. Natasha had scrubbed up a bit and sat still on the opposite end of the table. Kahlan noticed Rogers glancing over at Natasha ever so often. A small smile crept across Kahlan's face. _This is interesting,_ Kahlan thought. _I wonder if Natasha will give up her motto of love is for children and go for it._ Thor paced the length of the bridge, his arms folded and his fair brow furrowed in thought. Natasha traced an unknown pattern on the glass table top with her gloved finger. Banner stood behind one of the chairs close to the door.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner commented, taking his glasses off and looking around the table.

"Who grows on you?" Kahlan asked, walking up and sitting down next to Natasha, who gave a little smile. Kahlan tossed her crossbow onto the table, standing up to buckle her belt around her waist.

"Loki." Natasha said softly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Rogers said, looking at Natasha. "So, Thor, what's his play?" The blond captain turned his attention to the god.

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor responded, his voice was deep and it resonated within his chest. "That none of Asgard, nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space." Rogers said, looking over at Kahlan and Natasha.

"It's possible. We're dealing with a god, remember?" Kahlan said, shrugging. Natasha glanced sneakily over at Rogers. Kahlan nudged the Black Widow. Natasha's cheeks tinted pink but the flush vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kahlan raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner said confidently.

"Selvig?" Thor looked at Banner questioningly.

"He's an astrophysicist. One of the best." Banner told the god.

Thor nodded. "He's a friend." Banner raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Natasha glanced at Thor and then at Kahlan. "Loki had him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Thor nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Kahlan shivered at the thought of what Clint was going through. It wasn't that he was not acting of his own accord, but that he was recognizing things around him and couldn't do anything about it. He could have killed her back in Germany, but he didn't. She knew that under a spell like that Clint could have killed her.

"I just wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Rogers commented, still worried that Loki had gone a little easy on the team. Bad guys don't usually give up that easily.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Banner said, always thinking scientifically. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could _smell _crazy on him." Kahlan nodded, raising her eyebrows. It was true. Loki was mad.

"Have care how you speak." Thor burst out. "Loki _is_ beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." The loyalty resonating from Thor astounded Kahlan. Despite Loki trying to steal Thor's throne and betraying Odin, Thor was still loyal to his brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said dryly, looking at Thor.

Voices behind Kahlan distracted her as Thor responded to Natasha, saying Loki was adopted. She saw Stark and Coulson walking into the bridge. Stark had changed out of his Iron Man armor and was now clad in a dark and maroon suit. The words "weekend" and "love alive" slipped through the quiet tones and reached Kahlan's ears, she raised her eyebrows at Coulson.

"But the iridium? What did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked. Stark's head perked up, catching wind of something he knew all about.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark announced. The other members of the team turned to see Stark and Coulson coming into the bridge. "Look, it's nothing. I'll fly you out to Portland." That last part was to Coulson. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD in New Mexico."

The very mention of New Mexico made Kahlan's heart clench. That was the day she lost Clint. It hurt more now that she had seen him alive. Stark walked past Thor, patting him on the bicep.

"No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Stark smirked. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Stark sauntered over to where Fury's monitors stood. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing Galaga!" Stark pointed to his right. Everyone's head turned in the direction that Stark pointed. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Kahlan couldn't help but smirk. She watched as Stark stood in front Fury's computers. He covered his right eye and turned a little from right to left. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill said plainly. Kahlan rolled her eyes. She really did not like Hill.

"Sounds exhausting." Stark said, turning, his right hand brushing one of the monitors. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to…" Stark snapped his fingers. "Kick-start the cube."

Hill raised her eyebrows. Kahlan herself couldn't but be impressed. Stark really knew his stuff.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked. Kahlan, Natasha, and Rogers were wondering the same thing. Thor just stood there, staring, while Banner nodded in agreement with Stark.

"Last night. The packet," Stark looked around expectantly. "Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"You're the only one, who could probably make sense of it," Kahlan muttered. "Plus we were kinda chasing down a crazy-ass god in Germany." Natasha laughed silently at Kahlan's remarks.

Rogers ignored Stark's comment and kept going with figuring out what Loki wanted, needed, or was doing. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Banner spoke up from his quiet corner. "He's got to heat the cub to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." The scientist explained to Rogers and the rest of the table. Kahlan waved her hand over head making a whooshing sound. She was a SHIELD field agent, not a world-class physicist.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark pointed out.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner added to Stark's observation.

Stark raised his hands to the sky. "Finally, someone who speaks English!"

Rogers stared first at Banner and then at Stark. "Is that what just happened?" Kahlan coughed, trying to cover her laugh. Stark glared at the redheaded agent.

"Excuse me," Kahlan coughed. "Dust caught in my throat." Natasha patted Kahlan on the back. Stark shook his head and rolled his eyes, not convinced.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Stark shook Banner's hand. The shy scientist stood there, uncertain of how to respond to the extrovert.

"Thanks."

"That's a nice way to introduce yourself, Stark." Kahlan muttered loud enough for Stark to hear. Stark glared at Kahlan again, who just smiled and batted her eyelashes. Rogers grinned. Natasha coughed, covering a chuckle.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury walked into the bridge. Kahlan jumped to her feet and stood at attention. "At ease, Thomas, you're not my aide at the moment." Natasha smiled. Maybe Fury would let Thomas join the Avengers Initiative; they could use someone with her knowledge of the supernatural.

"Let's start with that stick of his." Rogers suggested to Banner. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Banner nodded and moved towards the door.

"I don't know about that." Fury stopped Banner. "But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Kahlan's heart clenched again at the thought of Clint. She wondered if he was okay. Loki would probably know.

"Monkeys?" Thor turned to Fury, a look of confusion on his fair features. "I do not understand."

Rogers smiled and raised his hand. "I do! I understood that reference." Kahlan giggled softly behind her hands. Stark just shook his head and turned to Dr. Banner.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"This way." Banner led Stark out of the bridge in the direction of the lab. Kahlan sighed and put her head forward on the table, closing her eyes. Just thinking about all the science of the Tesseract and then trying to figure out what exactly Loki was up to was rather tiring. Natasha rubbed Kahlan's back.

"I'm going to talk to Loki, see what he is up to," Natasha whispered. "Get some sleep." Kahlan mumbled something unintelligible. Rogers grinned and Natasha shook her head at him. The Black Widow got to her feet and moved towards the door. Rogers got up and followed the woman.

"What are you going to talk to Loki about?" Rogers asked Natasha quietly.

"Well, Barton, for the most part, and also to figure out what exactly he plans to do." Natasha explained as they walked down the hall. "Like you said, Loki will draw this out until it is too late for any of us to do anything at all. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that should work provided that the god of mischief hasn't thought of them already." Rogers looked at the woman in astonishment.

"You are one incredible lady, ma'am." Rogers said. Natasha ducked her head so Rogers would not catch the tint of pink on her cheeks. "Good luck! I'll be in the lab checking on Banner's and Stark's work." Natasha nodded, giving Rogers a small smile and the two departed. As they walked down the hall, Natasha's hand accidentally brushed Rogers. They both froze and looked down at their hands. Natasha blushed and continued on her way. Rogers smiled and turned to go towards the lab.

Kahlan lifted her head and found the bridge to be quite empty besides Hill and the random odd agent. Coulson and Fury were nowhere to be seen as were the other Avengers. She got up from her seat and left the bridge. Her hair, by now, had dried straight. Kahlan untied her sleeves from around her waist and slipped into them, zipping the suit up. As much as Kahlan wanted answers from Loki about Clint, she knew that Natasha would be more successful at getting that kind of information. Besides, Kahlan's thoughts at the present moment were a convoluted mess of worry, planning, wondering, and most of all remembering back to Budapest.

_Kahlan patted her body dry from her shower and slipped on sweats and a Kansas t-shirt. It was one of Dean's that Kahlan stole before she came to Europe 2 years ago. She stole it after the hellhounds killed Dean. Sam let her have it because he knew she was mourning just as much as he was. He didn't even stop her when she just left one morning, never to contact the brothers again. She was relieved to find out later that year that Dean was back, but after that, Kahlan moved on with her life. That was when Jack Harkness picked her up on the Torchwood radar. _

_Kahlan left the bathroom and saw Clint sitting on the edge of the large king-sized bed. _

"_You're here." Kahlan said, confused. "How did you get in?" She stuffed her dusty jeans and flannel shirt into her large duffel._

"_Through the window." Clint replied. "Someone has to keep an eye on you." He stood up, still in his field clothes._

"_Do you have clothes to change into? There's a shower through there." Kahlan pointed towards the bathroom. "Where's…what's her name?"_

"_Tasha?" Clint offered, grabbing black clothes from a small duffel. "She's on her way to rendezvous with SHIELD. We'll be joining them tomorrow." Kahlan nodded. The two stood there awkwardly. The young woman couldn't help but notice how built and attractive Clint was. Clint was also trying not to stare at Kahlan. He cleared his throat nervously. _

"_Well, I guess I'll clean up and change." Kahlan nodded. She walked past Clint. Their hands brushed accidentally. Kahlan gasped quietly at the tingle that ran up her arm. Clint looked at her. His grey eyes seemed to pierce her soul. Kahlan blushed and lowered her eyes. Clint sighed and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She heard the shower go on and flopped down on the bed. This was not okay. Every time she had contact with an organization, she automatically falls for one of the members and then they are taken away. It happened with Dean in 2008; it happened with Jack in 2009. It's been a year and you would think that I would get my stuff pulled together, Kahlan thought. The shower shut off and Kahlan sat up quickly._

_Clint came out of the bathroom and the two stared at one another again. _

"_Do." Clint cleared his throat nervously, setting his dirty clothes next to his duffel. "Do you want to go to dinner?" Kahlan's eyes widened._

"_Dinner?" Kahlan asked, confused._

"_Yeah, like restaurant, food, I pay." Clint said, smiling, not as nervous anymore._

"_I…uh…um…sure. Like a date?" Kahlan stuttered. Clint nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'm starved." Clint ushered her out of the room and locked the door. With his hand on her lower back, Clint guided Kahlan to the elevator and out of the hotel. That was just the beginning._

Kahlan's thoughts were interrupted by arguing in the lab. Somehow she had wandered near the lab. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she was not keeping track of where her feet were taking her. She rushed in and saw Natasha arguing with Banner while Fury and Thor were arguing with Rogers and Stark, who were both laying it into one another. Kahlan gasped and ran forward a little as Banner picked up the spear. Everyone froze and stared at the doctor.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Rogers said calmly. Everybody stood stock still as Banner looked down at his hand. Suddenly some beeping came from a monitor in the corner. Banner sighed and placed the spear back down on the table.

"Sorry, kids, looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all." Banner walked over to the monitor to interpret the readings. Kahlan stood there, still noticing that the tensions were very, very high in the room. Banner's eye widened as he read the monitor. Everyone began talking at once about who should go to retrieve the Tesseract.

"Oh my god."

Banner never got to finish his sentence. There was a big explosion, throwing everyone to the ground. Kahlan rolled and covered her head with her arms. She hit someone solid and groaned on impact. Smoke filled the room. Coughing, Kahlan got to her feet and saw that the person next to her was Rogers. He looked at Stark.

"Put on the suit!" Rogers said. Stark nodded in agreement and stumbled to his feet.

"Yep!" Rogers helped Kahlan and Stark out of the room. She began to run off towards the bridge. She knew that Barton was here somewhere.

**A/N: I uploaded this chapter right before finals so I probably won't have chapter 6 up until Tuesday or Thursday of next week. I have four exams Thursday and Friday so as a treat, I'm letting myself work on Chapter 6 Saturday and Sunday. Hopefully, I will be successful! ~Rose**


	6. Clint Comes Back

**Chapter Six – Clint Comes Back**

Kahlan ran down the corridor towards the bridge. She dug through her pockets, slowing down just a bit to pull out her combat Bluetooth. Hooking it on her ear, Kahlan turned it on and continued towards the bridge.

"Agent Thomas, do you copy?" Fury yelled in her ear. Kahlan winced, trying to keep her head in the present.

"I copy. On my way to the bridge." Kahlan responded. "Rogers and Stark are on their way to the engine that's down. Thor is MIA as well as Romanoff and Banner. Let's hope the Hulk hasn't been released."

"Copy that." Fury said. "Report to the bridge. Agent Romanoff, report!"

"We're okay." Natasha's voice came through the earpiece. "We're okay, right?" Kahlan heard her talking to someone, probably Banner. The Hulk was emerging. Great, thanks a lot, Loki!

"1 minute out." Kahlan reported, turning a corner. "Redbird out." She stopped short at the sight of 5 men in black uniforms coming from the opposite direction. They had SHIELD emblems on their shoulders. _Rogue soldiers._ As one opened a grenade, Kahlan sprinted towards the bridge.

"Grenade!" Kahlan yelled. She jumped away from the exploding grenade. Debris flew everywhere. Kahlan hissed in pain as exploding plastic and metal cut through her uniform cloth at the back and legs. Rolling over, Kahlan saw Nick Fury go into full-spy action. She stared as her mouth fell open a little. Fury single-handedly dispatched three of the invading soldiers. Catching a glimpse of another soldier in the doorway, Kahlan drove at the conference table and grabbed her crossbow. A gunshot and a crossbow went off at the same time. Fury looked first at Kahlan and then back at Hill, who had her handgun out, and nodded. They had both just saved his life.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart," Hill reported, shouting over the chaos in the bridge.

"Get his attention." Fury yelled, firing at the doorway where more rogue soldiers stood.

The bridge was in total chaos. Kahlan coughed as smoke blew in her direction. An arrow hit the rail next to her. Kahlan snapped her head up and looked up. She caught a glimpse of Clint up in the rafters. Without hesitating, Kahlan shot her crossbow at Clint. The marksman dodged the bolt and aimed an arrow at Kahlan. Kahlan ducked and rolled away towards the monitors, hoping she was moving fast enough so Clint wouldn't be able to hit her.

He must have changed his mind because he shot his next arrow at the computer system. The fight stopped suddenly as the computers went crazy and then shut completely down. Kahlan looked around surprised. She watched as papers flew everywhere. Fury glanced at the dark computer screens and then up at the Hawk's perch. He aimed his gun at the marksman. Kahlan held her breath hoping that Fury would miss, thought it was unlikely that he would. The young agent blinked and the Hawk disappeared.

"It's Barton, he took our systems." Fury said into the comm system. "He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

Kahlan was on her feet and running in the direction of the detention lab. "This is Agent Redbird, I copy."

"This is Agent Romanoff; I'm headed to help Rogers and Stark. There seem to be enemy soldiers attempting to keep the engine down." Natasha's voice came in Kahlan's ear. "If you need back up, Redbird, call me."

"Will do." Kahlan responded, running along the halls, tightening her grip on her crossbow. "Redbird out."

She reached the dark catwalk underneath the halls leading towards the detention lab. She knew this would be the way for Hawkeye to pass unnoticed to the lab. Her combat boots were silent on the metal catwalk. Squinting ahead in the dim light of the catwalk, Kahlan suddenly began to wish that she could see in the dark like Hawkeye. Suddenly catching sight of a dark figure moving quickly away from her, Kahlan sped up into a slow quiet jog. If she needed to beat Clint and take him down, she would have to be quiet and fast.

Soon she was walking just behind Clint, hoping that he would not notice her shadowing him. Her wish was in vain. Clint quickly turned, drawing an arrow from his quiver, and prepared to shoot Kahlan. Bringing her crossbow up, Kahlan blocked the shot and hit the bow off center. Clint stumbled a bit, but gathered his footing, swiping at Kahlan with the metal bow tip. Kahlan leaned back and kicked her foot up, knocking the bow out of his hand. She grabbed the bow and swung it at Clint who jumped back, blocking the weapon with his arm guards. Kahlan tossed both weapons away and attacked Clint with her fists, jabbing and punching, trying to score a hit that would weaken him just enough for Kahlan to capture Clint.

"Redbird," Natasha's voice came in her ear. Kahlan paused just a split second to touch her ear. Clint took that opportunity to draw his knife from his boot and swing at her. The knife cut through the cloth of her uniform on her arm, slicing through skin. Pain seared through her arm, causing Kahlan's breath to hitch.

"What?" Kahlan staggered backwards, trying to avoid a second knife swipe. "Bit busy here, Tash!" She grunted, blocking another knife swipe from Clint, dropping low and swinging her legs at his knees. Clint fell heavily to the ground. Kahlan kicked at the hand with the knife, trying to disarm him.

"The mind control." Natasha said. "Try recalibrating his head." Clint jumped up and grabbed Kahlan around the back, trying to pin her arms to her sides. Pulling a move out of Natasha's book, Kahlan grabbed his right hand with her left and turned towards his right hand, pushing his arm away in a direction that an arm should not go.

Clint yelled in pain as Kahlan heard a pop or break from inside his arm. That would easily mend. Letting go of his right arm, Kahlan smacked her elbow into his face, causing Clint to stumble back. Kahlan turned and kicked Clint in the chest, making him stumble back again. He was losing ground quickly. Grabbing on metal bars overhead, Kahlan jumped and used both legs, kicking Clint in the chest a second time.

Clint fell back. Between gravity and the force from Kahlan's kick, Clint turned to grab on to something to steady his fall, but missed. He hit his head on the metal railing. The entire catwalk echoed with the sound. Kahlan winced as Clint fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but his injured arm was not helping him. He looked up. Kahlan saw his ice blue eyes from the mind control glowing in the dim light.

"Kahlan?" He whispered. Kahlan punched him in the face. Clint collapsed, unconscious. He took several hits to the head. If he wasn't recalibrated by now, Kahlan didn't know what would recalibrate him. Probably Thor's or the Hulk's fist.

Kahlan kneeled down next to Clint and stroked his sweaty sandy brown hair away from his eyes. He was back. He came back to her in one piece. She unstrapped his arm guards and pulled the quiver off of his back.

""This is Agent Thomas. Agent Barton has been neutralized," Kahlan reported into her earpiece. "Taking him to the med wing to recover from cognitive control. Does anyone copy?"

"Copy that, Redbird," Hill said.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury reported. Kahlan's breath stopped short. She signaled to SHIELD soldiers to take Clint to the med wing.

"Medic team is on its way." Hill said.

"They're here." Fury said. He paused. Kahlan's eyes pricked with unshed tears. "They called it." Kahlan closed her eyes and silent tears rolled down her face. Coulson was gone. The one person she was close enough to actually call family was gone. "Agent Thomas, attend to Agent Barton and debrief him when he comes to."

"Yes sir," Kahlan choked out. She scrubbed her face clean of tears with her gloved hands. A searing pain ran through her arm. Kahlan hissed in pain and looked down at her arm. Her wound from Clint was red and angry as blood soiled the uniform around the cut. Holding her hand to her wound, applying pressure, Kahlan winced and began to walk quickly in the same direction that they took Clint.

"Take him to a private room and strap him to the bed." Kahlan ordered as she stepped into the med wing. "I don't want any surprises when he comes to." The two soldiers nodded and took Clint into one of the rooms.

"Let me take a look at that arm." The head doctor said, pointing to Kahlan's injured arm.

"You might want to take a look at Clint's right arm as well." Kahlan said. "Something for sure popped."

"It's just dislocated." The head doctor reassured Kahlan. "I've relocated it, and with his fast healing system, he will be right as rain in an hour or two." Kahlan nodded and took her seat on an examining table. The head doctor inspected her arm and cut the sleeve off of the uniform. "You won't need that anytime soon. You can always get another one." He quickly cleaned the cut and sutured her arm up. "Try not to take any more hits on your right arm. You may be patched up, but you're not healed yet." The doctor wrapped a bandage around Kahlan's arm injury.

"Thanks, doc." Kahlan stood and looked to where Clint's room was. "I'll be with Agent Barton."

Kahlan pulled a chair and sat a little ways from Clint's bed. He was still unconscious. Kahlan sighed as everything within the past couple hours sank in. Loki had escaped. The team was scattered. Coulson was dead. That last though made her heart constrict and renewed tears welled up in her eyes. Scrubbing them away, Kahlan gazed up at the ceiling. Clint suddenly moved. His arms strained against the padded restraints.

"What?" Clint shook his head. Kahlan watched as his arms flexed as he tried to pull loose.

"Clint?" Kahlan moved to the edge of her chair. "Clint, it's going to be all right." Clint grunted in pain and shook his head. "You're gonna be all right." Clint turned and screwed up his eyes as if to make out who Kahlan was.

"Kahlan?" Clint shook his head again. The ice blue in his eyes was fading to the original gray.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Kahlan crooned. She reached out towards Clint. He shrunk back away from her hand, pulling at his restraints.

"You know that?" Clint asked hoarsely. "Is that what you know?" He spat the words. Kahlan winced and sat back in her chair. "I got…I gotta go in though." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long." Kahlan urged him. She walked over to the bedside table and poured a large glass of water. "It's gonna take more time than we can allow. Loki's escaped."

"Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint asked. Kahlan looked down at him. Clint had his head against the wall cushioned by the pillow. She touched his cheek softly and gave a small, sad smile.

"You know that I do," Kahlan whispered. "More than once, never got that anti-possession tat like the Winchesters did." She looked down at the padded restraints and then back at Clint. He frowned in confusion.

"Why am I back?" Clint asked quickly. "How did you get him out?"

"Oh, I hit you really hard on the head." Kahlan explained. "Tasha had this thing about cognitive recalibration. I'm glad that it was me hitting you on the head that worked. Didn't want to get Thor or the Hulk to do that job."

Clint gave a small smile. "Thanks." Kahlan smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm just glad that you came back to me alive." Kahlan whispered. Clint nudged her cheek with his nose and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I missed you." Clint murmured. Kahlan smiled again and began to unbuckle the restraints on Clint's wrists. "Kahlan, how many agents?"

"Clint." Kahlan stopped and looked at him seriously. "Don't do that to yourself. It was not you. It was Loki and magic and monsters and things that we weren't trained for here at SHIELD."

"But you were." Clint said, rubbing his wrists. Kahlan handed him the tall glass of water. "Loki, he got away?"

Kahlan walked towards the windowed door and nodded. "Don't suppose you know where?" Clint shook his head. "It was worth a shot."

"I didn't need to know." Clint said. "I didn't ask." He took a long drink of the water before answering. "He is going to make his play soon. Possibly today."

Kahlan turned to face him. "Then we've gotta stop him."

Clint laughed darkly. "Yeah? Who's we?"

"The sooner you get that crazy son of a bitch out of your head the better." Kahlan commented. "You'll start sounding more like you. I don't know who's gonna stop Loki. Anyone we have left, I guess."

Clint was silent and looked down at his hands. His arms were scattered with silvery white scars from past missions. Kahlan went and sat next to him. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose." Clint said, patting her hand that rested on his arm.

"Now you sound like you." Kahlan laughed softly, kissing Clint's cheek. Clint glanced at her and turned to look at Kahlan's face. There was something wrong.

"But you don't." Clint said, his voice was concerned. "What happened? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me." Kahlan said shakily.

Clint leaned into Kahlan and caressed her cheek. "Kahlan." He whispered. A tear escaped Kahlan's eye and left a shimmering trail down her cheek. Clint closed his eyes. He couldn't stand Kahlan in pain. He kissed her cheek, wiping the tear away. "What happened?"

"Coulson's dead." Kahlan whispered. Clint froze. He broke away from Kahlan and put his head in his hands. Kahlan inhaled and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears away.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry." Clint murmured. Kahlan scrubbed her face clean with her gloved hands.

"He's in a better place." Kahlan assured him and herself. "He was brave. He stood up to Loki."

"Coulson believed in you and the team." Clint put his arms around Kahlan. "It's more than I was able to do."

"You're back now." Kahlan looked at Clint. "I'm just glad you came back to me." Clint smiled and gave Kahlan an extra squeeze. Kahlan winced and her breath hitched as her injured arm stung.

"What? What happened?" Clint moved in front of her, kneeling and looking at her. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a minor wound," Kahlan reassured him. "I got it when I was taking you down. A souvenir of the time I beat your ass." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Clint said, rubbing her uninjured arm.

"I'll live." Kahlan leaned forward and kissed Clint on the mouth. "I got you back and that's all I care about." Clint smiled.

"Let me get cleaned up." Clint said softly. He went into the small bathroom and closed the door. Kahlan smiled to herself. She had her boy back. Loki won't know what hit him when the Team got back together.

Suddenly the door opened. Rogers and Natasha stood outside of the room. Their faces were grim.

"How is he?" Natasha asked. Kahlan nodded.

"He'll live." Kahlan responded. "Don't know what emotional scars will be there, but I'll get him through that."

Natasha nodded. Rogers cleared his throat.

"It's time to go." Rogers said.

Kahlan cocked her head to the right. "Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Rogers informed her. "Can you fly one of those jets?" The bathroom door opened. Clint entered drying his hands with a towel.

"I can." Clint stated looking at Rogers directly in the face. Rogers glanced at Kahlan. She nodded and smiled.

"He's fine." Kahlan said.

"Thanks, Redbird." Rogers said. He turned to Clint, who was staring at Kahlan with his eyebrows raised. Only Coulson, Clint and Natasha called Kahlan 'Redbird.' "You got a suit? Both of you?" He stared at Kahlan's ripped sleeve.

"Yeah," Clint and Kahlan responded at the same time. Rogers looked between the two and nodded.

"Then suit up!"


	7. Call it, Cap!

**Chapter 7 – "Call it, Cap!"**

For the second time that day, Kahlan walked into her room to change out of her torn uniform. Shedding her boots, torn uniform and red tank top, Kahlan doused her face with cold water. She took a deep breath and looked down at her bandaged arm. She would have to wrap it double if she wanted to go to New York to fight Loki. Kahlan pulled open the cupboard doors above the toilet and pulled out her first-aid kit. Pulling out the Ace bandage, Kahlan made sure the gauze and medical tape stayed in place before wrapping her arm. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. She could not miss this final confrontation with Loki just because of a small arm injury. Kahlan grimaced as her injury strained from stretching and swinging it around. _This will probably end badly_, Kahlan thought to herself, but she would never, never tell any of the others that she was probably not capable of fighting. Ignoring the pain, Kahlan pulled on a second burgundy and black uniform and her combat boots. She paused by the door to grab her utility belt and left her room, heading towards the armory.

Kahlan smiled as she caught sight of Clint stocking up on arrow heads in a corner of the very large armory. She blushed as Clint glanced up at her and winked. Stark, Rogers, and Natasha all grinned at the interaction between the two. It was becoming quite obvious that Kahlan was Clint's and vice versa. Kahlan ignored the three and opened up her locker. Grabbing two Glock handguns, Kahlan pulled out the magazines and checked them both. Replacing the magazines, Kahlan pulled the sliders back and holstered the two guns, one in her right thigh holster, and the other on the left holster. Two arms wrapped around her waist. Kahlan smiled as a pair of lips kissed her cheek. She reached for two silver knives, sheathing one at her waist.

"Promise me you'll be careful out there." Clint whispered. Kahlan grabbed her knife and turned towards Clint. His hands now rested on her hips.

Kahlan smiled. "I promise that I'll be careful to the best of my ability." She leaned towards him, rising on her toes. Kahlan gently kissed Clint on the mouth. She pulled back and smiled. "That's my promise." Kahlan pulled away and sheathed in her right boot.

"Don't forget your crossbow." Clint said, grabbing his bow. Kahlan nodded and grabbed her crossbow that rested on the counter next to Clint's bow. The two partners pulled on their gloves and guards and slung their bows across their back. Clint looked down at Kahlan, who was messing with the velcro of her glove. "C'mere you." Clint grabbed Kahlan around her waist and kissed her more passionately than ever before. The kiss took Kahlan's breath away so she could barely think. Clint broke away finally, for want of air. Kahlan stared up at his gray eyes and then down at his kissed-swollen lips.

"If you're gonna kiss me like that, Hawkeye, I'll make sure I make it out of the battle for another." Kahlan remarked, grinning.

Clint kissed her again. "It's a promise, Redbird."

"Oi, lovebirds," Stark yelled. Clint and Kahlan looked over at Stark, who was already in his suit. Rogers and Natasha stood behind him, holding hands. "It's showtime."

Clint and Kahlan nodded. Stark nodded to the Captain. "I'll go ahead and try and stop Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract."

Rogers nodded. "Barton, Redbird, Natasha and I will follow. Try not to irritate too much." Stark scoffed and pulled his helmet.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Capsicle." Stark left the room.

The four Avengers made their way through the busy hangar. Kahlan pulled her hair up in a ponytail as Clint led the way to his favorite jet. As they entered the jet, a SHIELD technician looked up and shook his head.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in he–"

"Son," Rogers interrupted the technician. "Just don't."

The technician stared at the four. A look from Natasha sent the young man running. Clint and Kahlan stowed their weapons and jumped into the cockpit.

"Just like old times." Clint remarked, grinning at Kahlan. She strapped herself in and put on the headset.

"Just like old times." Kahlan responded, smiling. "Missed you in the pilot seat." She flipped the switch to go the engines online. "Prepare for takeoff." She glanced in the back. Rogers and Natasha were both strapped in. Kahlan hit the button for the ramp to close. Clint slowly maneuvered the aircraft up into the air and out of the hangar.

"Aircraft, you are not authorized to fly." a technician's voice came on the speaker. Clint switched off the wavelength.

"That's enough of that." Clint said. "Kahlan, get in contact with Stark. We'll need to find him as soon as we get to New York."

Kahlan nodded and opened up the Avengers Initiative radio wave as well as the GPS tracking system, hoping to catch a sight of the Iron Suit. They arrived in New York City in 10 minutes time, which was fast since Hawkeye was pulling out all the stops on the jet to get to New York City in time to back Stark up. As they flew into the air proximity of New York City, Kahlan caught Stark's frequency.

"Natasha," Kahlan yelled back there. "Get in touch with Stark." Kahlan spotted a red blur with silver mithrilic like armor flying past them. Thor had just arrived. The demi-god landed on top of Stark tower to face off with his brother.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha informed Iron Man.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park Avenue, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark replied. Hawkeye nodded and turned the controls.

"Redbird." Hawkeye shouted. "Fire away." Kahlan pulled up the fire controls and as Iron Man flew past the jet, four Chitauri vessels following him, Kahlan open fired on the Chitauri, eliminating all threat.

Kahlan looked over her right shoulder and saw Thor and Loki engaged in an intense confrontation. They were fighting. Kahlan had never seen anything like it. The power, endurance and strength that the demi-gods controlled in combat were astounding to the young human agent.

"Kahlan!" Hawkeye said turning the jet around to face Stark tower. "Fire at will." Thor jumped out of the way as Kahlan moved the gun on Loki. Loki turned his staff-scepter towards the jet.

"Uh, Clint!" Kahlan warned. Clint looked at Loki.

"Fire, Kahlan!" Clint shouted. Before she could fire the gun, a bold of energy hit the jet. The first engine burst into flames. The cockpit was filled with loud beeping and warning sounds. Clint wrestled with the controls. Kahlan glanced at Thor and Loki, who was grinning evilly.

"Hang on," Clint yelled as the jet began to rapidly lose altitude. Kahlan grabbed the side of the jet. She glanced over at Clint. His brow was furrowed and his knuckles were white.

"Clint!" Kahlan yelled.

"I got this." Clint gritted his teeth. A cry of panic froze in Kahlan's throat as she saw the fast approaching ground. The jet bounced on the ground making an awful grating sound. Kahlan winced as her neck jarred. Clint guided the jet down. The wing clipped a large statue. Stone shattered all over the jet, cracking the window. Kahlan flinched back against her seat as Clint brought the jet to a sudden halt. Ripping off the headset, Clint helped Kahlan out of the cockpit.

"You all right?" Clint asked, grabbing their weapons. Kahlan nodded and they followed Rogers and Natasha out of the jet. Kahlan loaded her crossbow.

"We've got to get back up there." Rogers shouted over the sound of explosions and Chitauri battle cries.

"We might be a while." Kahlan nodded towards the numerous Chitauri that caught sight of the four. The four looked around and saw that the Chitauri were coming in droves. There was no way in hell that Stark would be able to contain all of the strays. Kahlan looked towards the portal and saw a large looming object coming through the portal.

"Uh, guys!" Kahlan pointed. Natasha gasped aloud. Rogers and Clint gazed up at the leviathan flying over the skyscrapers.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Rogers asked dumbfounded. Kahlan looked on, her eyes wide with fear and hopelessness. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing." Stark's quip came in on their comm units. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Both Rogers and Kahlan asked at the same time.

"Just keep me posted." Stark insisted. Kahlan shrugged.

"Will do, Stark."

Rogers looked around and saw a couple policemen in the distance. He turned back to the three SHIELD agents and then at the large group of Chitauri advancing on the Avengers. One of them pointed their gun at a car, making it explode. Kahlan shielded her face from flying scraps.

"You think you can hold them off?" Rogers asked, nodding towards the Chitauri coming towards them.

Clint knelt down and peered over the fallen car. He stared at the Chitauri and then looked at Rogers. "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He pressed a button on his bow and an arrowhead slid into position. Moving as one unit, Kahlan and Clint stood up and fired their arrows at the incoming Chitauri. Rogers grabbed Natasha by the waist and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, catching her by surprise. Kahlan grinned as Natasha stared after the Captain who went running over to the police, avoiding stray shot from the Chitauri. Hawkeye caught sight of several civilians, many of them, kids, stuck in a bus.

"Redbird, cover me." Hawkeye slipped his box over his head and took off running towards the vehicle. Kahlan grabbed one of her handguns and opened rapid fire on the Chitauri who even dared glance in the direction of Clint. Natasha covered Kahlan as the red head had to reload her crossbow. Kahlan popped back up and shot another Chitauri in the eyes. Glancing over her shoulder at Clint, Kahlan saw that he was helping young children out of the bus windows.

"Come on!" Clint shouted over the Chitauri. He pulled open the stuck door.

"Clint!" Kahlan shouted in earnest as a stray Chitauri slipped past her and Natasha's defense. She rewound her laser target crossbow and shot a bolt that targeted the Chitauri in the eye. Clint pulled an arrow out of his quiver but stopped as the crossbow bolt got the Chitauri's eye.

"Thanks, Kahlan!" Clint nodded. He ran over to Kahlan and covered her while she reloaded her crossbow. She looked up and grinned. A building nearby exploded from a stray Chitauri blast, showering debris over the three SHIELD agents. Natasha ducked covering her head with her hands. Clint pushed Kahlan down, covering her with his body. She looked up and grinned; dust was smudged on her face.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Kahlan laughed, firing her crossbow and handgun at random Chitauri. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and fired an arrow.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Natasha smirked and fired both her hand guns.

"You two must have had a very different experience from the one I had." The usually serious Russian woman winked at Kahlan. Even in the heat of battle, Kahlan could not help but blush.

"How's it going?" Rogers jumped down next to Natasha, dispatching a Chitauri with his shield.

"Oh, you know," Kahlan smirked. "The usual!" She fired her crossbow at a Chitauri and then spun around and shot another one with her handgun. Suddenly the Chitauri around the four Avengers were electrocuted. Thor landed in front of the four, causing the ground to shake. He walked over to Rogers and looked him in the eye.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." The demi-god reported.

"Thor is right." Stark came over the comm again. "We gotta deal with these guys." Everyone knew he meant the stray Chitauri that were everywhere.

"How do we do this?" Natasha looked at Kahlan and Clint and then at Rogers. Kahlan walked over to a dead Chitauri and pulled an arrow out of one and a crossbow bolt out of another.

"As a team." Rogers responded.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor insisted. Clint's head shot up and Kahlan saw a dark cloud pass over his rugged face.

"Yeah? Get in line." Clint ground out. Kahlan placed a hand on his arm and caressed it with her thumb. Clint covered her hand with his as if to draw comfort from her, as if Kahlan was his anchor to reality. To him, all of that was so important to him right now.

"Save it." Rogers ordered. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us–" The sound of a lone motorbike distracted everyone from Rogers' speech. Kahlan turned and smiled at the scientist. He was wearing baggy clothes and was so dusty and tired looking. He got off the bike and approached the group. Natasha instinctively moved a little closer to Rogers. Clint grabbed Kahlan putting her a little bit behind him.

"So," Banner said offhandedly. "This all seems horrible." He gave a half smile. Kahlan smiled back at him and nodded.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said plainly. Banner had the decency to look remorseful.

"I'm sorry." Banner replied. Kahlan could tell that he was genuinely apologetic.

"No," Natasha said, giving him a small smile. "We could use a little worse." Rogers smiled.

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said." The captain reported to the iron man.

"Well, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Stark informed the group. Kahlan looked at Clint with a confused expression on her face. Clint shrugged. The group looked around.

"Look!" Kahlan pointed, catching sight of Tony flying towards them. Her smile faltered as the giant Leviathan came flying around the corner chasing him. "I…uh…I don't see how that's a party." Natasha nodded.

"I'm with Kahlan on this one." Natasha said.

Rogers looked at Banner. "Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Banner smiled and began to walk towards the flying leviathan.

"That's my secret, Captain." Banner smirked. "I'm always angry." He turned and Kahlan's jaw dropped as he morphed into the large, green Hulk. Just as the Leviathan came in towards the Hulk, the Hulk punched the leviathan in the "nose" into the ground. The leviathan pushed the Hulk back a bit, but in a matter of second, had nowhere to go. Its tail flew in the air. Kahlan looked up at the amazing sight, her mouth wide open.

"Hold on!" Tony ordered, flying over the group and firing a small missile at a soft opening on the top of the Leviathan's tail. Metal and stone exploded everywhere. Fire whooshed down towards the group with the explosion. Clint pressed his body over Kahlan by a turned over car as Rogers covered Natasha with his shield. As the Avengers emerged from their places of cover, they all stood looking on the wreckage. It was a small victory, but it was enough to gain back morale that was lost.

Tony flew down and stood next to Rogers and the Hulk while Clint held onto Kahlan's hand as if he was going to lose her. Natasha kept a hand on Rogers and Thor twirled his hammer in his hand. Kahlan looked around at all the Chitauri hissing and shouting their angry war cries. Her green eyes strayed towards the portal.

"Uh…guys!" Kahlan pointed at where more Leviathans and little Chitauri ships flew through the air down towards the city.

"Call it, Cap!" Stark said as the group turned to face their new adversaries.

"Right, listen up. " Rogers said, strategizing in every way possible. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything." Rogers pointed to a rooftop a couple stories up. "Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Stark, in his iron suit, nodded. Clint looked over at Stark.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked. Stark nodded. Clint pulled Kahlan into a quick kiss, to which she responded instantly. "Be safe."

"You too." Kahlan whispered.

"Right," Stark stomped over to Clint. "Better clench up, Legolas." He grabbed the top of Clint's vest and flew straight up.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Rogers ordered. As Thor twirled his hammer, a quick wind blew around the group, making wisps of Kahlan's hair to fly about her eyes. "Kahlan, Natasha, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." Kahlan nodded and reloaded her crossbow. "And, Hulk…?"

Everyone turned and looked at Banner, who grunted in response. The captain smiled and pointed up to the buildings.

"Smash!"


	8. Beware, Leviathans!

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the long wait. School decided to catch up with me. So here is Chapter 8. I'll try to finish this story in the next two chapters. **

**Chapter 8 – Beware, Leviathans!**

As if the Chitauri knew that the Avengers were regrouping, the Chitauri on the ground attacked Natasha, Steve, and Kahlan with full force. Kahlan lifted her cross bow and shot at an incoming Chitauri. The alien stopped in its tracks and collapsed. Another Chitauri tried to flank her. Kahlan yelled in frustration, throwing her cross bow into his face. The hardy weapon connected with the alien helmet, knocking it to the ground. Kahlan grimaced and leaned away from the alien as it lunged towards her, hissing in anger. She smacked it again with her crossbow and kicked it in the knee. Its "knee" gave out and something inside popped. Kahlan flinched at the sound. It was the sound she hated to hear the most. Taking out her silver knife, Kahlan stabbed the alien in the shoulder and quickly sheathed her knife, preparing for the next alien. It collapsed with a cry of pain. Still, the Chitauri would not slow down. Natasha and Steve were up to their ears with Chitauri. Frustrated, Kahlan smacked another Chitauri with her crossbow, loaded it, quickly spun around, and shot a charging Chitauri. Explosions overhead distracted Kahlan. She looked up at the sky. Thor was controlling the lightning, focusing it on the portal.

A rough arm grabbed Kahlan around the neck. Kahlan shouted in surprise. Dropping her crossbow, Kahlan scrambled in a panic to pull out one of her handguns and pull the arm away from her neck. When her hand could not grasp one of her guns, Kahlan began to panic even more. Her hand frantically groped for a weapon on her belt as black spots appeared on the edge of her vision. Her throat was being crushed and her lungs were basically screaming for air. Kahlan's hand suddenly closed around the hilt of her silver knife. Kahlan drew her knife and stabbed the Chitauri on the arm that was crushing her throat. Dark blood splattered all over Kahlan as the Chitauri loosened its grip on her. Kahlan quickly spun on the spot, pulling out her handgun and shooting the alien point blank. Rubbing her neck, Kahlan wiped her knife on the dead Chitauri's hide and put her knife away. Kahlan panted for breath as she wiped the dark Chitauri blood off her face and, as much as she could get, out of her hair. There was still no time to rest.

"Kahlan!" Natasha shouted from Kahlan's left.

Kahlan turned and saw the Russian woman struggling with a Chitauri as it tried to bring its brutal electroblade gun down on her head. Kahlan ran over and kicked the blade up with such a force that it caught the Chitauri off balance. Drawing her knife, Kahlan flipped it in her hand so she could stab down. She stabbed the Chitauri in the heart. The Chitauri screamed and shuddered as it fell limp to the ground, bleeding out. Natasha caught the electroblade gun from falling and looked it over. Kahlan wiped her knife on her thigh. Natasha handed the alien gun over to Kahlan. A smile spread over Kahlan's mouth as she quickly holstered her knife and looked the gun over.

"You were always better at alien tech than I was." Natasha said, blocking a Chitauri from ramming into Kahlan. The red headed Russian jumped up onto the Chitauri's shoulder, pinning its gun down, and electrocuted the alien with her Widow's Bite gauntlets. Kahlan glanced over the weapon, taking in all the toggles and switches it had. Rogers appeared over the side of the bridge and blocked a Chitauri energy blast from hitting Kahlan.

"Thanks, Steve." Kahlan panted. He turned and watched as she played around with one of the gun's toggles.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, looking at the alien gun with some surprise.

"Trying to figure out how this–" The gun blasted an energy bolt up, hitting an overhead Chitauri vessel. Kahlan's eyes lit up. "That is awesome! Cover me, Cap!" Kahlan spun the gun towards oncoming Chitauri and fired the alien gun. The Chitauri were blasted back. "Woo hoo! Thank you, Harkness!" Kahlan crowed. Steve looked at her and threw his shield towards some Chitauri behind her right shoulder.

"Who's Harkness?" he asked as his shield came back to him. Kahlan laughed.

"I free-lanced for him back before I met Clint and Natasha, before I had even heard of SHIELD." Kahlan said, shooting the energy gun at another Chitauri. "Someone you are never going to meet, Cap!" A new wave of Chitauri came upon the three while Clint and Stark bantered about strays, tails, and bad banking that was not worth a damn.

Kahlan hit the alien with the gun and shot another that was closing in on her. She kicked out with her foot, shoving another alien back before throwing the gun at the alien, pinning it with the blade. Another alien grabbed her neck. What was it with aliens trying to strangle her? Pulling her silver knife from her thigh, she stabbed it in the arm, nicking her own shoulder in the process. The Chitauri screamed in pain. Kahlan turned quickly and swiped the Chitauri's throat. Just as that Chitauri fell, another one came up, charging at her. Kahlan ran towards the pinned Chitauri and grabbed the gun. The Chitauri chased after her and pushed her against a car hood. Kahlan grunted in pain as her already injured arm shook in pain. Kahlan cried out in frustration as she kicked the Chitauri away from her. It came right back at her, but Kahlan was ready now. She shot him and slit his chest with the alien gun. Just as she collapsed from exhaustion, Natasha finished electrocuting her Chitauri. Steve appeared again, jumping over the side. Kahlan leaned against the car hood, exhausted and her arm aching.

"This isn't going to mean a thing, Steve, if someone doesn't close that portal." Kahlan panted. Steve looked her and then at Natasha.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve agreed.

"Maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said. She threw her alien weapon aside and looked up at the small flying Chitauri ships. "I got this."

"If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Steve told her. Natasha walked away from him, still gazing up at the fast flying ships.

"I've got a ride. Could use a boost though." Natasha smiled at him as she turned around.

"You sure about this?" Kahlan asked, moving away from the car hood.

"Yeah." Natasha winked at him. "It'll be fun." Steve nodded.

"Natasha?" Steve asked. The Russian looked up and her green eyes met his blue eyes. "Be careful."

"Always." Natasha said. Before she ran, Natasha blew him a kiss. Steve blushed, but prepped to launch her in the air. Natasha ran towards him, jumped onto the car hood, and onto his shield. Steve launched her into the air, just as a trio of Chitauri ships flew overhead. Kahlan whooped in delight as Natasha caught hold of one of the ships and flew off. Her delight was cut short as a Chitauri blast hit the car next to her, sending shrapnel everywhere. A piece flew by her cheek, cutting it. She hissed in pain. Kahlan spun around and shot the Chitauri with the alien gun.

"It's going to be a long time before Natasha can close that portal." Kahlan muttered. The captain and Kahlan began to fight back to back. Somehow Kahlan was fighting off an alien while Steve was trying to fight off a Chitauri from trying to saw his head in half with one of the electroblades.

"Captain, there's a group of Chitauri cornering civilians in a bank down on 42nd past Madison." Clint's voice came in both their ear comms. Steve looked up and kicked the Chitauri off him. Kahlan grunted as she pushed it away from him and shot it with the alien gun.

"Thanks." Steve nodded to her. "I'm on it, Clint." He got up and grabbed his shield.

"Here," Kahlan grabbed a fallen motorcycle and gave it to him. "I'll take care of it here." Steve nodded and got on the motorcycle. An explosion blew up five feet away from her, showering her with debris. Kahlan rolled her eyes.

She was getting exhausted. Her arm where she was injured before was aching and blood was soaking her sleeve. Her shoulder, which she had stabbed while trying to get away from the Chitauri, was hurting as well. A Chitauri came up behind Kahlan and hit her across the back. Kahlan fell against a car, crying out as her head hit the side. Blood dripped down the side of her head. Black spots appeared in her vision.

"Kahlan!" Clint's voice yelled in her ear. Kahlan struggled to get up. Her right arm was shaky because of her injuries. She rolled over as the electroblade came down on where her head used to be. "Kahlan, are you all right?" Kahlan kicked up with her feet and stabbed the Chitauri with his own electroblade. Another Chitauri came up to her and hit her across the face. Blood filled her mouth as Kahlan collapsed on the ground. "KAHLAN!" Clint roared in her ear. Kahlan gazed up at the Chitauri above her. She was going to die. She was going to close her eyes and never open them again. As she gazed up at the looming Chitauri, three things happened at once. An arrow struck the Chitauri's eye. A silver hammer hit the Chitauri in the head. A blast from Iron man threw the Chitauri four feet away from Kahlan. She gasped as the weapon came falling towards her. Instinctively, Kahlan caught the alien tech. Pulling herself up against the car, Kahlan quickly shot three other Chitauri around her. It was finally quiet for now. She threw the alien gun aside and grabbed her right arm, pressing the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Kahlan?" Clint said in her ear. "Kahlan Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Did you really just 'Kahlan Elizabeth' me?" Kahlan panted as Thor and Stark came up to her.

"Are you all right?" Clint ground out. He was helpless on the rooftop. "Stark, Thor, is she all right?"

"She's fine, Barton." Stark said. Thor came up to Kahlan and looked her over.

"Uh, sir," A polite British voice said. "I beg your pardon, but Agent Thomas is suffering from slight blood loss." Kahlan glared at the Iron Man. Stark took a step back from Kahlan, his arms up.

"Uh, JARVIS, try to keep the angry ginger calm." Stark said. "Thor, take care of her." He took off. Thor picked up his hammer.

"Are you all right, Lady Kahlan?" Thor asked her plainly in his deep Asgardian voice. Kahlan nodded.

"Clint?" Kahlan touched her ear comm. "I'm fine."

"Are you suffering from blood loss?" Clint asked, firing an arrow at a passing Chitauri ship.

"I'll be fine." Kahlan said. "I'm made of stronger stuff than you know. I'll be careful."

"Please." Clint almost pleaded. Kahlan could tell he was worried for her. He wanted to protect her, but he had a job to do.

"I will be careful." Kahlan said, picking up a Chitauri weapon. "I promised, didn't I?

Another explosion interrupted their conversation.

"Do they ever quit for just five damn minutes?" Kahlan muttered to herself, finally sick of the Chitauri never stopping. She continued to fight the Chitauri. Natasha's voice came over the comms.

"Uh…Hawkeye!" Natasha dodged a bolt of energy from Loki's staff.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Clint asked his partner, staring at her antics.

"A little help, Clint?" Natasha asked urgently. Kahlan looked up and watched as Hawkeye aimed for Loki with a special arrow. She recognized the explosion arrow head even from the distance she was at.

"I got him." Clint said softly. It was the soft voice that made Kahlan shudder in fear. Clint was going in for the kill. He released the arrow. Kahlan watched as the arrow flew directly at Loki. Without even looking, Loki grabbed the arrow out of the air. He looked back at Clint with a look of pure disdain. The Hawk with every ounce of smartass he could muster, saluted Loki and then pressed a button on his bow. The arrow head exploded, throwing Loki off the Chitauri jet and towards Stark Tower. He managed to land on the balcony of the tower. Natasha took that window of opportunity and launched herself onto the roof of Stark Tower.

Kahlan cheered. Natasha made it to the cube. Suddenly a Chitauri came out of nowhere and threw Kahlan into the air onto a car. Kahlan landed heavily on her back. The windows in the car shattered from the force. Kahlan groaned in pain, rolling onto her side and falling from the car. Her ribs were definitely bruised by the force of the fall and the hard surface she landed on. As she tried to ascertain where she was, there was suddenly a moment where everything seemed to slow down. Gazing up, Kahlan saw Stark go straight through one of the big leviathan and land meters away from her, surrounded by Chitauri. She tried to call out to him and fire her weapon at the Chitauri around him. Suddenly a Chitauri appeared in front of her. Before she could cry out or anything, the Chitauri thrust the electroblade straight through her shoulder. Kahlan cried out in pain as the alien twisted the blade in her shoulder. Bringing up her own electroblade gun, Kahlan blasted the Chitauri away from her. The force of the blast yanked the electroblade in her shoulder, causing another cry of pain to rip from her mouth. Her legs buckled beneath her and the young SHIELD agent collapsed to the ground against the beat up car.

Kahlan was alone. No one could see her behind the car. She had an electroblade shoved in her shoulder. She was not a superhuman like Captain America and not a super SHIELD field agent like Natasha and Clint, with a healing serum. Kahlan gritted her teeth and grabbed the gun with both hands. Her shoulder burned with pain. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as she pulled the blade out of her shoulder. Her breath escaped her as the pain swept through her body. Gasping for breath, Kahlan leaned back against the car hood. She pulled herself up, her whole body shaking with the abuse it was receiving. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of Hawkeye jumping off the building where he was standing moments before. Her heart stopped.

Kahlan ran towards the building, yelling. "CLINT!" Kahlan stood there, her blood pumping from her wound. She pressed down on her shoulder, grimacing as she watched Clint swing around, shoot an arrow, and swing through a glass window.

"I'm fine, Kahlan." Clint said, his voice tight with pain in the comm.

"Miss Kahlan," Thor came up beside her. "You're injured." He tore his cloak and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you, Thor." Kahlan said softly, still looking up at the window where Hawkeye disappeared through. Steve came up beside them, looking up at the portal.

"Can anyone hear me? Does anyone copy?" Natasha's voice broke through the comm static. "I can close the portal."

Steve put his hand to his ear, turning around. "Do it!"

"No, wait!" Stark's voice came in on the comm.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve reminded him. Kahlan looked up and groaned. She didn't have any more strength to keep fighting.

"I got a nuke coming in." Stark said. Kahlan gasped. "It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."

The roar of the Iron Man thrusters sounded over them as he pushed the nuke off course and taking it on his shoulders towards the portal. Kahlan held her breath as she watched the red spec of Iron Man fly overhead. It was like time stood still as they waited. Then, as if the moment had passed, Iron Man took the missile through the portal.


	9. Shawarma!

**A/N: So, short story, I'm in school taking 17 hours and working about 20 hours a week, plus I'm leadership for my church group things. Soooo…you might get lucky if I get this out before my GRE. **

**Chapter 9 – Shawarma!**

Kahlan stared up at the portal. She couldn't see Stark at all. The Chitauri were closing in on Rogers, Thor, and Kahlan. Kahlan lifted her alien weapon and blasted a Chitauri away. Her shoulder shook and ached from the recoil of the gun. She looked up again and willed that Stark would come back through the portal. Steve came up next to her and sighed sadly.

"Close it, Natasha." Steve said regretfully.

Natasha obeyed immediately; Kahlan knew she would. Just as the portal was shrinking, all of the Chitauri, which were closing in on the three Avengers on the ground, even one of the enormous leviathan fell out of the sky, crashing into one of the tall buildings.

"Come on, Stark," Kahlan whispered, hoping against hope that the playboy, unsung hero would come flying through the portal. Suddenly, as if her wish was heard, just as the portal snapped closed, a red metal speck fell out of the portal. Kahlan's mouth fell open. Stark was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Son of a gun," Steve muttered, squinting up at the descending Stark. Kahlan couldn't believe it. A moment passed in silence. Kahlan, holding her wounded arm, stood up from where she was leaning against a beat up car.

"Umm…guys. He's not slowing down." Kahlan pointed up. "He is falling!"

Thor started to swing Mjolnir around in the air. The wind began to swirl around the three as Thor prepared to take off and catch Stark. Kahlan just stood there, frozen, not sure of what she could do. She felt helpless. There was nothing she could do to stop Tony from falling to his eminent death.

From out of nowhere, the Hulk flew through the air and managed to snag Stark on his arm. Kahlan gasped as the Hulk crashed into a building, slowing his fall until he came close enough to the ground. The ground shuddered as the Hulk landed on his back with Stark clutched in his arms. Kahlan stumbled as the ground shook. Steve steadied her, holding her arms, and looked at her worriedly. Kahlan ignored him and the pain in her arm from his soft, but firm grip.

Kahlan, Steve, and Thor rushed over to the Hulk. The Hulk deposited Stark face down on the ground. Steve and Kahlan knelt by his side and rolled Stark onto his back. Thor grabbed the faceplate of the helmet and tore the gold piece off. The metal piece clattered, thrown a couple feet away. Kahlan looked down at the pale face of Tony Stark. His eyes were closed and she could not see any movements of breathing. They waited a minute. Kahlan prayed that Stark would open his eyes. Steve lowered his head and a shaky sigh escaped his lips. Kahlan felt the burn of the tears behind her eyelids. What were they going to tell Pepper? Stark had sacrificed his life and helped them win the battle, but Kahlan didn't want a victory at the cost of a friend's life. As if Banner couldn't take it anymore, the Hulk let out a roar that shook the ground. Kahlan grabbed her chest as she felt her heart stop and then start to pound against her rib cage.

"Ah!" Stark's eyes snapped open. He panted and looked around frantically. "What the hell? What just happened?" He looked up at Thor, Steve, Kahlan and the Hulk. "Please tell me nobody kissed me. Sorry, Red, you've been kissing the Hawk."

Kahlan laughed aloud. Tony was back. Then she remembered. Clint! She had to go find him.

"We won." Steve murmured happily. His face was relaxed and peaceful for the first time since Kahlan had met him two days ago.

"Alright, woo! Hey, alright!" Stark said weakly. "Good job, guys! Look, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day." Kahlan laughed quietly and shook her head. Tony looked over at her and stared. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"All you think about is food." Kahlan shook her head and patted Tony's metal shoulder. Between Thor and Steve, Tony managed to get to his feet.

"We're not finished yet." Thor reminded the group. They all knew that he meant Loki, who was probably still at the top of Stark Tower, bruised from his encounter with the Hulk.

Tony paused, thinking. He nodded and then looked back up at Steve and Kahlan. "And then shawarma after." Kahlan shook her head, laughing out loud.

"I'll meet you at the tower." Kahlan said. "I need to find Clint. I need to make sure he is okay." Steve nodded and together with Thor, they helped Tony hobble along in the direction of Stark Tower. The Hulk lumbered behind them, each step making the ground tremor a little. Kahlan, holding her shoulder, ran off in the direction of the building where Clint had positioned himself.

"CLINT!" Kahlan yelled. Her shrill voice echoed in the empty streets. She did not hear any response. Kahlan clicked her comm on. "Clint? Do you copy?" There was only static. Carrying the alien gun in one hand, Kahlan ran towards the ground door of the building and slowly pulled the heavy door open with her wounded shoulder. Kahlan cried out as her shoulder twinged in pain. She managed to pull the door open enough for her to fall through. The gun clattered to the ground and Kahlan stumbled. She put both her arms out in front of her to brace her fall to the marble tile when two strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her upright.

Kahlan looked up and saw the beautiful storm gray eyes of her love. She almost sobbed with relief and collapsed into his arms. Clint buried his face in her red hair, holding her close, wanting to never let go. He felt the lump in his throat as he fought back tears of relief. She was safe. She was bruised and bloodied, but she was safe. It was more than he could have asked for in a battle against awful aliens. Kahlan pulled away from him and caressed his face, rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

"You're all right. You're safe." Kahlan murmured, touching his shoulders and his arms, making sure he was in one piece. And then she remembered the heart attack he had almost given her by jumping off the side of the building. "You almost died!" She slapped his chest. Even through the tough black and purple vest, Clint could feel the blow of her hit. He inhaled sharply as her hand hit bruised ribs. "You almost gave me a heart attack, jumping off that building. How dare you even go around ordering me to be safe when yo–"

Clint grabbed her face and kissed her soundly on the lips, silencing her exclamations. Kahlan responded immediately, not wanting to let him go ever. Clint pulled away and looked down into her green eyes. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I promise that I had everything under control." He bent his head and kissed her again, this time on the forehead. Kahlan's eyes fluttered closed and her breath slowed as the adrenaline of her anger and worry left her body.

"But you're okay, right?" Kahlan asked softly, looking him over again. Clint smiled at her worrying.

"Yes, I'm all right." Clint said, rubbing her cheek, looking down at her small cut on her cheek and at her bleeding ear. "More or less, better than you." Kahlan suddenly remembered her shoulder, her arm, her ribs, and all the other minor bumps, cuts, and bruises.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that trip to the infirmary." Kahlan gave a small laugh. Clint put his arm around Kahlan's waist, protectively pulling her in so that she had to lean on him a bit.

"Let's go find the others." Clint murmured. Kahlan nodded. The feeling of Clint's arm around her waist was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt in the past two days.

"Are you all right, Clint?" Kahlan asked, looking up at him. Clint winched as his shoulder twisted uncomfortably.

"Dislocated shoulder." He said briefly. "I relocated it before you came." Clint told her honestly. "It's fine, just a little sore, I mean, I'll be in physical therapy for a while."

Kahlan nodded. "Me too. With this shoulder, and this awkward cut on my arm—" Kahlan stopped. She remembered that she had gotten that cut while fighting with Clint when his mind was poisoned. She didn't want to bring up any emotional scares now.

"What's the matter, Kahlan?" Clint asked. Kahlan shook her head.

"Nothing. It can wait." Kahlan said vaguely. "We have more important things to worry about at the moment. We better get back to the others. We're about to take Loki." Clint nodded, but knew there was something she was not telling him. He wondered if it was supposed to protect him, but, honestly, it just made him more worried. What did he do while he was under Loki's spell? He could remember only sections, but other times it was just like he had blacked in and out of the entire time. Kahlan picked up the alien gun and hefted it onto her good shoulder. Clint hooked his bow over his head and shoulder. They were ready to go.

They finally made it to Stark Tower and met up with Steve, Tony, Thor, the Hulk and Natasha. Kahlan smiled at Natasha who stood with Steve's arms around her. Natasha blushed and looked down at her dusty boots. The cut on Natasha's forehead was healing slowly.

"You know, if that continues, Steve, you're gonna have to start hanging around SHIELD more." Clint said, nodding towards the embrace the First Avenger had around the Black Widow. "Oh and warning, she'll kick your butt in spar training all day long."

Steve looked down at the fiery Russian, who smiled. "I think I can deal with that." Kahlan smiled. She was happy for them.

"Shall we?" Tony said and led the way up the stairs to the bar-lounge where the Hulk had left Loki. Kahlan shifted the alien gun on her shoulder and followed Natasha, keeping a hand in Clint's large hand, not wanting to let him go even for a second. They arrived at the bar-lounge.

Kahlan looked across the bar-lounge. All the windows were smashed out and the tile on the ground was cracked. In front of the steps that led to the bar, Loki laid there, his eyes cold with pain. Clint drew an arrow from his quiver and put it on his bow string. Kahlan flipped one of the switches on the alien gun. She had lost her crossbow…again. Steve led the way to where Loki was struggling up the steps. Natasha hefted the scepter and Kahlan fired up her alien gun. Thor flared down at Loki. The Hulk lingered in the back with Tony, but Clint knelt in front, pulling the bow string back. Loki heart the combat bow creak. He turned. His cool blue eyes were dull with pain. Kahlan could see several cuts and bruises on his face from his brief encounter with the Hulk.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki said, his soft voice echoing in the room. "I'll have that drink now." Kahlan lowered her weapon and touched Clint's arm. Clint's tensed up muscles relaxed at her touch. Tony walked over to the bar and grabbed the scotch bottle. Miraculously, the crystal bottle was still intact. He pulled out the stopper and handed the bottle to Loki.

The Avengers watched as Loki took a long drink from the bottle. Kahlan kept her hand on Clint's arm, making him hold this arrow loose. Just the mere touch of her hand made Clint calm. He still wanted to put an arrow in Loki's eye. Steve stepped forward and knelt in front of Loki.

"Will you come quietly?" Steve asked. Loki nodded, taking another drink of the scotch. "We'll hand you over to Fury but after we are done with debriefing, you will be given to Thor to answer to your crimes in from of your father."

For a brief moment, Kahlan swore she saw a look of pain and sadness flash through the cold blue eyes. Maybe there was reform for crazy demi-god warriors, who decide to attack earth with an alien army. If there was hope for Loki, there was hope for Clint. Kahlan knew he was going to be facing many doubts and criticisms in the future from everyone at SHIELD. Steve helped Loki get to his feet. Loki stumbled a bit. Kahlan lunged forward and grabbed his elbow, steadying him as much as she could. Loki looked down at her.

For one moment, Kahlan's green eyes held Loki's blue ones in a captive stare. Loki saw something that he had never known about. There was bravery in her eyes, love, peace, hope, and there was something he did not expect to be there, compassion. Why would this young agent have any compassion for him, who had taken away her lover and attempted to destroy her world.

Loki nodded his thanks and Thor tapped her shoulder. Kahlan let go of Loki, letting his brother take his arm and steady him. Tony took back the bottle of scotch and placed it on the bar counter. A hand touched the small of Kahlan's back. It was Clint. Kahlan looked up at him and saw concern and worry. Kahlan squeezed his hand comfortingly. They were going to be all right.

As they exited Stark Tower, Director Fury and Hill met the group with one of the jets.

"Well done, team," Fury said. He stared at Loki, who was walking slowly between Thor and Steve. "What are we to do about Loki?"

Steve spoke up first, speaking for the entire group. "You will hold him until we are done debriefing and after we have eaten."

"Shawarma," Tony added in. "You can join us."

"We'll pass." Fury said sternly. "Why may I ask are we just holding a war criminal?" Loki looked at Steve also questioning his statement.

"Loki will be tried and held accountable for his actions against Earth," Steve said. "But not by us." He looked at Loki. "Your father will decide what to do with you. Better to face a father's just wrath than the wrath of a people looking for a scapegoat." Loki nodded, understanding the justice and lenience the Avengers were giving him. He looked around at the others, the Black Widow, the Hulk, Tony, the Hawk and Kahlan. He gave a small smile to Kahlan, who nodded back to him.

"If you ever find it in your heart, please forgive me for what I put your lover through." Loki murmured. Kahlan heard and squeezed Clint's hand.

"We will see," Kahlan said. "Be repentant and answer for your crimes. You'll be a better person because of it."

Steve and Thor put special cuffs on the god of mischief so that he would not escape and handed him over to Hill and Fury. The jet took off, leaving the Avengers standing in the swirling dust. Steve grabbed Natasha's hand and turned to Tony.

"So where is this shawarma place you keep going on about?"

Tony smiled.

"This way. And can someone find Banner some clothes? I'm sure the Hulk can't fit in the joint." He led the way. Kahlan discarded her alien weapon and grabbed Clint's hand. Clint squeezed her hand as they picked their way through the rubble and dust of the semi-destroyed city. Their work was almost done.


	10. The Returning of Heroes

**Chapter 10 – The Return of Heroes**

With her stomach filled with delicious food, Kahlan rested her head on Clint's shoulder. A warm object covered her back as his strong arm pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. Kahlan suddenly became worried. The storm in Clint's gray eyes had not subsided since they had captured Loki. Something was wrong. She had a bad feeling about this.

Tony leaned back in his seat and sighed. "What's the next thing we have to do?" Natasha and Clint looked at one another.

"Protocol says that we debrief." Natasha said. She turned to Thor. "We debrief then you will take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard."

"Yes," Thor nodded. He hefted his hammer. "I say we start immediately." The other Avengers nodded and stood up. Tony laid his card on the counter and nodded to the owners, who were sweeping away the dust and the rubble from the main area of the joint.

"Call Pepper Potts. She'll take care of the bill for you." Tony smiled. The owners nodded, mumbling their thanks in awe as the Avengers left their restaurant.

Kahlan looked at Tony. "Speaking of, have you talked to Pepper yet?" Tony's face fell.

"Dammit!" Tony pulled out a blue-tooth from his pocket. "JARVIS, call Pepper." He turned to the others. "I'll catch up with you."

"You're good, Stark," Natasha said. "The jet is still 5 minutes out."

Kahlan stopped Clint a little ways away from the group. The redhead looked worriedly up at Clint. "Clint, is everything all right?" He didn't answer. He looked up and just rubbed his eyes. "Clint. Clint, look at me!" Kahlan's last words were almost harsh. Clint's head whirled to face her. His eyes were the dark stormy gray. His face was red and worn as if he was struggling to hold back tears.

"Coulson, all those agents." Clint's voice broke. One small tear escaped the corner of his eye. Kahlan wiped away the tear and brought his face close to hers. Kahlan stared at him.

"Clint, you cannot blame yourself for what happened." She caressed his cheek. "Loki did all of that." She didn't get to finish. A jet appeared, touching down in the dusty street. Clint shielded Kahlan and himself from the rising dust as they ran towards the ramp of the jet. Clint pulled away from her as soon as they were in the cargo hold of the jet. They felt the rumbling of the engines as the jet lifted into the air, lifting the dusty streets of New York behind.

"Then how did you get this?" Clint asked roughly, pointing at the gash in her arm. "And that? And that?" He pointed to her cheek that was bloody for the reopened cut and her nicked ear. Kahlan took his hands in hers, making him stop. She looked up in his gray eyes, ignoring all of the others who were trying not to stare but also trying to listen to what their teammate was going through.

"Clint, listen to me." She guided him over to a corner in the cargo hold away from the others. Natasha nodded to Steve, who herded Stark and Thor away from Clint and Kahlan. Bruce generously turned his back and shoved Stark to do the same. Kahlan helped Clint into a seat and kneeled in front of him, still holding his hands.

"Clint, I wear these with pride because they tell me that, even though you were taken from me, even though a psychopath with magic invaded your mind, you were fighting. You were fighting that magic in your head. I know, because there were several times that you could have killed me. I'm not fast like you are in battle and I know that I should have been ten times over the past couple days."

Clint let out a shaky breath and sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Kahlan wrapped her arms around him.

"If I have one ounce of knowledge of what is in Loki's head when he put that magic in your head, I know that he wanted you to kill me. He wanted you to hurt more than killing you. In his mind, killing you would be having you kill me and then bringing you out long enough to see what you've done." Kahlan had tears in her eyes. Clint looked up at her. Kahlan smiled down at him, the one she loved. "Clint, you're home and you're with me. You've proved yourself fighting in that last battle. I am so grateful that you are okay." Clint didn't answer, but brought her head down to kiss him. It was wet because both were crying. Kahlan pulled away and saw that storm had faded in his eyes. "That is why I wear these with pride."

Kahlan heard the jet touchdown on the helicarrier.

"C'mon, lovebirds," Tony shouted across the cargo hold. "Haha, lovebirds, get it…because it's the Hawk and Red—Ouch!" Natasha cuffed him upside the head and walked over to Clint and Kahlan.

"Barton," Natasha said gently. "She's right. Don't ever doubt Redbird. You might end up dead if you do." She moved away, squeezing Clint's shoulder in a gentle, loving way. Kahlan watched as Natasha sidled up next to Steve and took his hand.

"No matter what, Clint," Kahlan pulled her archer to his feet. "You will always come home to me. You know that." Clint smiled and nodded. He picked up his bow and folded it up.

The ramp lowered and as the Avengers walked down the ramp to the helicarrier deck, there were shouts and cries of victory. Kahlan squeezed Clint's hand as the group approached Nick Fury.

"Welcome home, Avengers." Fury said. A seldom-seen smile was plastered on the SHIELD director's face. "Well done, soldier."

Steve saluted Fury. "We won, sir. We finally won." Natasha patted his arm lovingly. Fury nodded and looked past Steve and Natasha to Stark, Thor and Banner.

"Stark, you have a very worried CEO in the conference room. Banner, welcome back. Thor, your brother wishes to speak with you. He is currently in a holding cell in the detention level." Fury said. The three nodded and set off on their different tasks. Banner trailed behind Stark, who was practically running towards the conference room. Fury turned to Kahlan and Clint.

"Agent Barton, Agent Thomas." Fury said in his deep voice. Kahlan felt Clint tense up next to her. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm. He grabbed her hand as if it was anchor, making sure he could feel her through his arm and hand guard. "Welcome back. Good work out there, agents. Prepare for the debriefing. Agent Barton, will you follow me please?"

Clint nodded and followed the director down one of the many hallways. Kahlan's heart tightened up as she watched the retreating backs of her lover and her boss. Hill looked at Kahlan's face, which was struggling to keep a poker face.

"You don't have to worry, Thomas." Hill said, kindly. Natasha and Kahlan looked at the aide. "He's not demoting, disavowing, or firing Barton."

"What is he doing then?" Kahlan asked as the group moved towards the bridge and the conference room.

"He's making sure Barton's all right." Hill explained. "Barton is not going anywhere if Fury can help it." Kahlan couldn't help but smile as she thought of Barton not getting into any trouble for his compromised position two days ago. The director was there when it happened.

Steve, Natasha, Kahlan, and Hill arrived at the conference room, only to stop short at the sight of Stark and Pepper kissing. Kahlan cleared her throat and knocked on the glass.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time to debrief." Kahlan smirked at Tony, getting back at him for all the times he had interrupted Clint and Kahlan. Tony glared at the red head and let go of Pepper, who straightened her blouse and patted her hair down.

"It's good to see you, Ms. Potts," Natasha said politely, holding out her hand. Pepper smiled at the redheaded Russian.

"And you, Natasha." Pepper smiled. She squeezed Tony's hand and whispered something in his ear. Kahlan saw his eyes light up and then Pepper left.

The Avengers sat around the diamond shaped table and waited for Fury, Barton, Thor, and Banner to arrive. Banner arrived shortly after, blushing when he looked at Tony. Tony just laughed silently, murmuring about Banner being surprised at Pepper's greeting for Tony. Thor arrived next. Kahlan saw a dark sadness in his blue eyes. He had been talking to Loki. Kahlan sighed. Then Clint and Fury arrived. The debriefing would begin shortly. Kahlan suddenly realized that this would be the first debrief without Coulson and a small silver tear ran down her cheek.

Fury looked up at the Avengers. "So you are agreed that Loki will face punishment at the hands of Odin of Asgard and the Tesseract will be returned to Asgard."

The seven people opposite him nodded.

Tony opened his mouth. "As much as the Council will want a piece of Loki each to answer for his crimes, Odin will be fair and the Tesseract will be evidence against Loki. Plus, it can't help that the Tesseract will be at its rightful home. Easily, the best possible thing too, you know."

"That might be the most logical, serious thing you've ever said, Tony," Kahlan smirked, wiping the small tear from her cheek. "The Tesseract would be out of the reach of unfriendly eyes."

Tony just glared at the redhead, whose hand was safely enclosed in the gentle grip of Clint's hand. Fury looked around at the Avengers, all of whom looked tired. "I'm giving you the authority of returning Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

The debrief ended and all the Avengers left to go their separate ways. Natasha went with Steve while Thor, Banner, Kahlan, and Clint went to their respective bedchambers.

In the middle of the night, Kahlan woke suddenly. She felt the presence. Someone was in her room. Slowly Kahlan reached for her gun under her pillow, a bad habit from her days with the Winchester brothers.

"Kahlan?" Clint's whisper made Kahlan jump.

"Jesus, Clint," Kahlan reached over and clicked the lamp on her bedside table. "I could have shot you and asked questions later. Bad habits don't die out completely."

"I know." Clint stood there, staring at Kahlan, whose red hair glowed in the soft lamplight. "I can't sleep, Kahlan." Kahlan adjusted her shirt and patted the bed next to her.

"C'mere." Kahlan pulled back the covers. The poor, trembling man she loved crawled under the covers. Together the two slowly fell asleep. Kahlan liked having his arm wrapped protectively around her as she snuggled closer into Clint's warmth.

The next morning, Kahlan woke early to find that Clint had gone. She furrowed her forehead in confusion. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed, Kahlan let out a cry of surprise. It was 7:45. She had 15 minutes to get ready and report to the bridge. Hurriedly, Kahlan changed into skinny jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. She brushed her teeth and looked through her sock drawer for matching socks. "There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kahlan called past a mouthful of toothpaste. She spat in the sink and gargled some water.

"You've got odd socks on," Clint commented, walking up behind her. Kahlan smiled as he hugged her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"You disappeared this morning." She said, wiping her mouth on the hand towel.

"Running," Clint said plainly. "Thank you for letting me stay last night, instead of kicking me out on my ass."

"Or shooting you?" Kahlan teased. "Yes, I was very kind. Clint, I would do anything for the one I loved." Kahlan turned and smiled up at him. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I think I'll keep the socks. It's useless to find matching ones. The sock gnomes always manage to get them in the end." Kahlan sat down on her unmade bed, pulling on her black combat boots, and then they left, jogging to the bridge.

20 minutes later, the Avengers had escorted both Loki and the Tesseract to a central point in Central park. Loki was bound with chains on his wrists, waist and ankles with a metal muzzle across his mouth so he could not utter any magic. Kahlan tried to feel sorry for him, but his offence against Clint could not be forgotten quite so easily. The rest of the Avengers watched as Tony opened the silver briefcase where the Tesseract was stored. With special silver prongs, Banner moved the Tesseract into a special container for Thor to harness the energy into a teleportation device to Asgard. Selvig closed the container and handed it to Thor, who clapped the old scientist on the shoulder in farewell.

Kahlan caught Loki glaring at Clint. As she felt Clint tense up beside her, Kahlan leaned over and whispered in Clint's ear. "He can't do anything with that collar and muzzle on." Clint almost smiled. "He's like a banished, lost puppy, really." Kahlan smiled as Clint's face broke into a big grin.

"What happens after we send them back to Asgard?" Steve asked softly. Natasha squeezed his hand.

"We'll figure something out," Natasha assured him. "I've cleared it with Fury to give us a well-needed leave of absence."

"A leave of absence?" Clint asked, looking sideways at Kahlan, who blushed.

"Would you behave yourself?" Kahlan asked, pushing his arm lightly. "We are in public." Clint laughed. Steve joined in as Natasha just shook her head.

One by one, the Avengers said their goodbyes to Thor. Grim-faced, he offered one handle of the container to Loki. Loki, bound and chained, reluctantly took the end. With a nod to his battle companions, Thor twisted the handle, and he and Loki materialized into blue energy particles. The Avengers took a step back and watched as the blue energy shot to the sky, taking the Asgardians home. The 6 remaining Avengers looked at one another. Kahlan sighed. This was going to be farewell for a long while. Tony was the first to speak.

"I'm working on rebuilding Stark Tower, renaming it to be Avengers Tower as a base for the Avenger Initiative. You all are invited to live there when it's completed."

Steve looked at Tony. "That's very generous of you."

"I'll need your input, Rogers, so as not to make Avengers Tower the ugliest building in New York City." Tony said, smiling.

Steve walked over to him and shook his hand. "Deal."

Tony nodded. "Banner, you got your stuff." Natasha pulled the black duffel out of the back seat of the SHIELD car and handed it to the quiet scientist.

"Good luck, Dr. Banner." Natasha said smiling. "Thank you for coming to help."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Romanoff." Banner smiled taking his bag. It was time to go. Banner got into Stark's convertible. As they drove off, Kahlan waved to the two scientists, hoping to see them very soon.

Kahlan went over to Steve, who was leaning against his motorcycle while Natasha said her goodbyes to Clint. "Thank you for saying yes all those days ago. I don't know how we could have done it without you." Steve smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you for believing in me." Steve replied.

"It wasn't us who believed in you, it was Coulson who believed in you." Kahlan reminded him. "We just followed suit."

"All the same to me," Steve smiled. "Good luck with Barton."

"The same with Natasha." Kahlan smiled as the redheaded Russian walked over to Kahlan and Steve.

"Goodbye for now," Natasha hugged Kahlan tight. "Take care of him and hold onto him. He's a good guy for you." She whispered that last part in Kahlan's ear.

"I don't intend on letting him go." Kahlan assured her.

With that, Steve and Natasha left on the motorcycle. Clint didn't get into the SHIELD car right away. Instead, he grabbed Kahlan's hand and led her through the park. For the first time in a very long time, Kahlan felt relaxed and free. Soon they arrived at the bridge that spanned the river; Clint stopped and turned to her.

"Kahlan, thank you for not giving up on me." Clint said softly.

"Clint, you know that I would never…what is this all about?" Kahlan asked, confused as to why Clint was saying these things. She would never give up on him ever.

"I know you wouldn't, but could you stay and not give up on me forever?" Clint got down on one knee and held open a black velvet box. Kahlan gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I was going to propose when I returned from the Tesseract detail in New Mexico, but then things got a little crazy." Clint explained. "You know, with the freaky magic and all." Kahlan looked up into his gray eyes. She could hardly see that angry storm in his eyes anymore. He was getting better.

"Of course, yes, of course, I'm saying yes." Kahlan cried out and hugged him around the neck. Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Putting her down, Clint kissed Kahlan soundly on the lips.

"You have made me the happiest man in the whole world." Clint murmured, taking the ring from the box and placing it on Kahlan's finger.

"Clint, it's beautiful." Kahlan murmured, kissing him softly. Clint smiled a genuine smile for the first time in 3 or 4 days.

"Oh and by the way, Fury mentioned that besides becoming a full member of Avengers Initiative, you are also being promoted to be my and Natasha's handler. Coulson wrote a memo before he died for Fury to make you our handler if Coulson should die unexpectedly." Clint told her. Kahlan began to cry silently at the thought of Coulson writing the memo down as if he knew he was not going to make it out of that whole fiasco alive. Clint wiped her tears. Kahlan was speechless. Engaged, Promoted and made a full Avenger! It was a lot to take in in ten minutes.

"I'm taking the fact that you are speechless at this moment as a good thing." Clint joked, suddenly cut off by a kiss from Kahlan. The couple stood there in the sparkling daylight, kissing on the bridge for some time.

Suddenly, Kahlan cellphone rang. Kahlan pulled the device out of her jacket pocket and stared at the screen. She frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Clint asked worriedly. Kahlan showed him the screen.

"Blocked caller. Hold on." Kahlan turned and answered the phone, pressing a finger in her other ear so she could hear better. "Hello?"

"Kahlan?" Kahlan froze for a second in disbelief. She had not heard that voice in over two years. A smile grew on her face.

"Harkness?" Kahlan asked. "How did you get this number?"

"You know me; I always keep tabs on my people." Jack said. Clint glared at the phone. Kahlan waved her left hand in front of his face so the sunlight caught the ring, making it sparkle in his eyes. Clint grinned and kissed her cheek. It was her way of saying, 'You have nothing to worry about, doofus!'

"Of course, where are you?" Kahlan asked. "And why do I get honored with a phone call?"

"Because I need your help," Jack said.

Kahlan paused. "Okay, where are you?"

"New York, Manhattan actually." Jack responded. "Can you help?" Kahlan smiled and looked at Clint.

"Captain," she said. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

**A/N: And with that, I am finished! I honestly cannot believe that I finished this. I just wanted to give a shout out to all my reviewers. I cannot tell you how much it meant to read your reviews. Those were the things I needed to hear to get me through writer's block and when my muse left me. Thank you so much for reading this. I could not have gotten through this without you. I just wanted to say as a reminder that I do not own Avengers or the Marvel Universe. Those belong completely to Joss Whedon and Stan Lee (and I think Disney, somewhere along the line.) Torchwood belongs to the BBC and Russell T. Davies (Thank you for letting me use Captain Jack Harkness and maybe one day I might like you for taking away my favorites on Doctor Who and Torchwood.) The Winchesters, Sam and Dean, belong to Eric Kripke and the TV show, Supernatural. The only thing that I claim to be my own is Kahlan Thomas (copyright ReginaRose and all that. ****) **

**Anyways, I'm trying to get some ideas rolling for some ideas. I'm bouncing around some ideas such as Robin Hood BBC, Supernatural, MI-5/Spooks, and Chronicles of Narnia. I'll be putting a poll up on my profile so take a look at it and let me know which one you would like to see. Cheers! ~Rose**


End file.
